Code geass: Nunnally of the revolution
by Fanfictiongirl29
Summary: AU: Lelouch is caught in the crossfire instead of Nunnally. Nunnally takes up the role of Nemo and tries to create a peaceful world for him to live in and avenge their mother's death.
1. Chapter 1

This is about what would have happened if it was Lelouch who was caught in the crossfire instead of Nunnally.

I don't own Code Geass!

* * *

Chapter 1

A young girl stood at the top of the stairs staring down at the two bodies wide-eyed. She felt a hand on her shoulders and looked up to see her big sister and brother Cornelia and Schneizel, Schneizel moved forward towards the body and moved aside the unmoving body of her mother, Marianne, and picked up the unconscious form of her older brother Lelouch and moved towards the path to the medical bay. "Cornelia?, what of mother?" asked Nunnally Cornelia looked away from her sister with sad eyes and focused on the body of the dead empress, and Nunnally understood immediately, she stepped away from Cornelia staring at her wide-eyed "Mother, s-she can't be!" Nunnally shouted at her as she saw guards move her mother's body away "Don't touch her!" she shouted she tried to move forward but Cornelia pulled her into a tight hug as she cried "No, she can't be dead! She can't be!" she continued to cry, very soon she fell unconscious.

* * *

Nunnally woke up with Cornelia and Schneizel talking and Euphemia behind Cornelia, her eyes puffy red as if she's been crying "Guys?" all three siblings turned towards her "Where's Lelouch?" she's been worried about him ever Schneizel brought him to the medical bay. The three siblings looked at each other "Nunnally," Cornelia began but Schneizel interrupted her "He's in the medical bay, but" he stopped when Nunnally jumped off the bed and ran towards the door, letting the three siblings follow her.

* * *

Nunnally stood in front of a big glass wall that was separating her from her brother whose legs and eyes were heavily bandaged, a monitor hovering over him. A doctor was right beside her saying Lelouch's condition, she lost interest after crippled and blind from trauma, Schneizel, Cornelia, and Euphemia were behind her listening and staring at Lelouch. She couldn't believe that her big brother was actually crippled and blind! She couldn't get her revenge, because the never found the terrorist who attacked the Villa, the most guarded place in the entire world.  
"There isn't any cure for his legs, the bullets shattered the bones, but for his blindness," Nunnally looked at him hopefully _Maybe he can see! _she thought "The only cure is time, I'm sorry your highness" he bowed and left, Nunnally looked back at her brother who looked like a ghost her only thought was _Where is_ _father?_

* * *

As the door opens the whispers begin as she walks:

_"I heard Lady Marianne was assassinated in Ares Villa"_

_"The works of terrorists apparently"_

_"Wasn't her son, Prince Lelouch, caught in the crossfire?"_

_"Yes, He was hit in the legs and is blinded, supposedly by tramua"_

_"In anyways he'll be useless for political gain"_

Nunnally balled her fist as she approached the emperor, she knelt in front of him "Father," she began "My mother, the empress, is dead," she was abruptly cut off as the emperor said "You don't think I have not been informed? Get out of my sight I have more important matters to attend to" instead of getting out she stood up and ran forward, the two guards blocking her path, but the emperor gave them a signal to lay off "Father!, you are the most powerful man in the world and yet you couldn't protect mother! and now you don't even visit Lelouch!"

"I have no use for that weakling" she took a step back and stared at him, right now they weren't in a room full of nobles, they were all alone "That is what it means to be royalty! to be higher than others!" She looked at him wide-eyed, because of noble blood her mother's death not even going to be avenged, her brother tossed aside like a broken toy "Then..." she began "I don't want to be royal! I give up! I claim to the throne!" the nobles in the room gasped as she gave up her title, her fathers eyes narrowed "Then you are dead! You give up, do you? Then you and Lelouch will go to Japan, as prince and princess you will serve well as bargaining tools!" she stumbled backwards as guards began to pull her out, she was thrown out of the throne room where Cornelia, Schneizel, Clovis and Euphemia were waiting for her, Euphie immediately ran to her "Nunna? what happened?" she looked at her four siblings "H-He b-banished us to Japan" her siblings looked at her in horror.

* * *

Six imperial siblings stood at the front of a plane looking at each other, five of them were losing siblings while two were losing a family and a home "This really is goodbye? isn't it?" Euphie asked her eyes red and puffy from crying her cheeks stained with tears "I guess" Lelouch answered, his voice soft from all the painkillers his been given, he was in a wheelchair with Nunnally standing right behind him, his eyes shut tight "We're gonna miss you" Clovis said "Us too, be sure mother gets a proper funeral" Cornelia nodded, all of them knew that the late empress was her role model, she was the most affected besides Lelouch and Nunnally.

They began to hug and say their goodbyes, pretty soon the two siblings went into the plane and watch as the home they knew and love became smaller and smaller until it was no more.

* * *

Within their stay at the Kururugi shrine the two siblings became friends with the son of Japan's prime minister, Suzaku.

Within a year all negotiations were dropped and Britannia conquered Japan, now Area 11, the prime minister, Genbu, killed himself in the process to bring peace. The two siblings were separated from Suzaku and within a month of endless searches they were proclaimed dead.

At least to everybody else.

* * *

Hope you enjoy!

If any of you are wondering if I will write about Lelouch and Nunnally's stay in Japan, I won't cause I can't think of a way to do it.

Until then please review, I accept harsh words (but not too harsh), I accept any kind of review that can help!

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

So for those who read that _'chapter 2' _I posted please forgive me, I'm new so don't mind that this is the **REAL **chapter 2.

Once again, I do not own Code geass.

* * *

_Seven years later _

A young girl was walking down the halls of the prestigious Ashford academy, her wavy sandy brown hair bouncing as she walked, her amethyst eyes show joy and excitement. This girl is Nunnally Lamperouge, in front of her was her older brother, Lelouch, thought confined to a wheelchair most of the female population have a crush on him, his black hair fall perfectly on his closed eyes, Nunnally has always said that if he opened them it'll reveal those beautiful amethyst eyes they both share.

Nobody at the school could ever guess that they were the last of the Vi Britannia's, the elventh prince and fourth princess of Britannia, they supposedly _'died' _when Birtannia attacked Japan where they were exiled as political hostages. They sought shelter from the Ashford family who fell hard when their mother was assassinated, they were the only people who knew they were actually alive.

They stopped in front of Lelouch's classroom "I'm going in the ghetto's with Rivalz today, I might come home late" Nunnally stepped in front of Lelouch and held his hands, ever since he lost his sight and his ability to walk she had become the older sibling, she also did a little gambling to help pay for the bills and special education Lelouch needs

"Just don't come home too late" he smiled

"Of course, see ya later" she kissed him on the forehead and stepped aside as Lelouch wheeled himself inside and was immediately greeted by Milly and Shirley. She smiled at the sight.

* * *

"Hurry up Nunnally!" Rivalz Cardemone shouted from his motorcycle "Coming Rivalz!," Nunnally jumped into the sidecar attached to the motorcycle "Let's go!" she put on her helmet as Rivalz started the motorcycle. Rivalz was on the student council with Lelouch and his best friend, he always accompanied her on her little gambling games, and they split 50/50.

They stopped in front of casino and got off "This is the place?" the casino looked old, like nobody had used it in years "Well of course, not many nobles like to get caught now do they" both of them walked in and got into an elevator "You don't know a thing about this noble? do you?" Nunnally asked, Rivalz shook his head "Not a thing, he just scheduled a meeting" Nunnally sighed. The elevator dinged open and they walked out. The noble was waiting for them in the room with guards everywhere "Finally, I never thought that the famous chess player was a middle school student!, well let's get started" Nunnally sat down and took the black king "You start with the king?" the noble was speechless and she replied with a saying Lelouch says to her when they play chess "If the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?".

* * *

They left a few minutes later with the noble looking at the board speechless, they stepped into the motorcycle and took off "That was great!" Rivalz said as they took a shortcut to school "I just have one question though, Why start with the king?" he looked at Nunnally who was reading a book "Like I said to that noble, if the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Rivalz looked at Nunnally with a puzzled look "Isn't that what Lelouch says?, Is your family chess obsessed?" Nunnally just nodded, she actually telling the truth, her family did love chess, before Lelouch became blind and cripples and they lost their mother, Lelouch would always play chess with either Clovis or Schneizel while Cornelia would play with Euphemia and Nunnally.

A van was speeding towards them and Rivalz avoided it by going to the side but the went the other way and crashed into an old building, Rivalz stopped the motorcycle in front of the wreckage "Uh... Did we do that?" Nunnally didn't answer instead she got out of the car and went up to the wreckage "Nunnally!" Rivalz shouted _'Lelouch is going to kill me if something happens to her' _Rivalz may be best friends with Lelouch, but deep down he actually scares him. Rivalz started the motorcycle and left for Ashford academy.

Nunnally ignored Rivalz and went straight up to the van "Hey! Are you alright?" she shouted nobody answered her, she saw a ladder and climbed it "Hello? Are you okay?" _'You came!, my-' _the voice in her head was cut of when the van suddenly moved forward and she went fell inside the van "Ow!" she landed on the floor and saw a big capsule and a knightmare frame "Are these people terrorists?" she asked herself as the doors opened, she hid behind the big capsule, she got a closer look at the person, it was a girl with red hair and looked familiar _'Why don't we use the gas?' _a voice said "That would be a bloodbath!" she answered as she got in the knightmare, once she got in the doors at the back of the van opened, Nunnally got a glimpse of several knightmare frames and helicopters before the doors closed.

* * *

As the van went into the ghetto's Nunnally pulled out her phone to call Lelouch for help but her phone said _NO SIGNAL _"Dammit!" she closed her phone as the van suddenly hit something and she tumbled forward, she stood up and saw the doors open "Thank god!, I need-" before she could finish her sentence she was slammed to the ground by a black figure who pointed his/her gun towards her and said "What were you gonna do with the poison gas? huh, terrorist? Kill million's of people?" she was angered by what this person said she pushed the figure off of her and stood up "If there's anybody who kills million's of people it's Britannia!"

"Nunnally?" she looked wide-eyed at the person who said her name, was she caught?, did they notice her appearance?, will she go back to the royal family?. She was knocked out of her thoughts when the person said "Nunna? It's me Suzaku" Suzaku removed his helmet and she saw that brown haired, green eyed Japanese she met many years ago

"Suzaku? Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's me?" she looked at his appearance more clearly, he was in soldier uniform, "Y-Y-You joined the military?" Suzaku stepped forward towards her "I-" he was cut off when the capsule that held the poison gas opened and Nunnally was once again pushed towards the ground by Suzaku who held his hands over her mouth covering it.

She saw a green haired girl come out of the capsule _'What?'._

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Next chapter: Shinjuku

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Once again...

I don't own Code geass

* * *

Nunnally and Suzaku pulled the girl out of the van, her hands and legs were bound by her prisoners uniform, they started to unzip her.

"I thought you said it was poison gas?" she said as she unzipped her hands while Suzaku unzipped her legs "That's what they told me in the briefing, I don't understand why they lied..." he was cut off when the commanding officer and a troop of soldiers came "Major Kururugi, front and center!"

Suzaku abandoned the girl and went to the officer and saluted "Kururugi," the officer began "You were suppose to report once you caught the terrorists and secure the capsule" Suzaku put his hand down and answered "But sir, they told me that it was poison gas not a girl!" He pointed to the still unconscious girl, that Nunnally was holding "That's because you weren't suppose to know," the officer looked at Nunnally and his eyes showed that a plan had formulated in his mind "But I will give you a second chance, kill the terrorist and don't breath a word of this to anyone, especially Prince Clovis" and handed him the gun

_'So Clovis is in on this' _Nunnally thought, she looked at the unconscious green _'Why would Clovis need this girl?' _Nunnally pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked at Suzaku, Suzaku looked at the gun and at Nunnally _'If Lelouch was is still alive, he wouldn't have a family if I kill Nunnally'_ Suzaku looked at his commanding officer and answered "No," he gave back the gun "She isn't a terrorist, she's just a student" the soldiers and commanding officer looked at him with shocked faces "Your filthy eleven," Nunnally looked at officer with distaste for calling Suzaku an eleven "If you won't follow orders..." he pointed the gun at Suzaku's heart "Then die!" he pulled the trigger and Suzaku fell to the ground.

Nunnally was wide-eyed as Suzaku fell to the ground "Well," she looked up at the officer "Time to take care of you, Terrorist" the officer pointed the gun at her when the van exploded and the officers were thrown backwards, killing them, she took this as an oppurtunity and ran for it, carrying the girl with her _'If Britannia want's this girl, then their not gonna get her'_. She looked at Suzaku's body one last time and ran out of the tunnel.

* * *

Nunnally threw the girl, who was now conscious, on the ground and looked at her with shock "What do they want with you?," she asked the girl just stared at her with those yellow eyes "Because if you Suzaku died! H-He didn't do anything but protect me!" she fell down, hugged her knees and just cried while the girls stared at her.

She pulled her head out of her knees when she heard voices talking in Japanese, she looked around and saw a bunch of stairs, she dragged the girl to stairs and saw a bunch of Japanese on their knees, women, men, kids, old people, and much more.  
A bunch of soldiers had their guns pointed at them, pretty soon they pulled the triggers and all the people fell down to the ground...dead, she heard a baby crying and then another gun shoot and the crying stopped.

She moved down the stairs...suddenly her phone rang, she stopped and pulled it out and said **SHIRLEY FINETTE**, she declined immediately, but was too late because the soldiers heard it and pulled her out into the open.

They pushed her to the ground and took the girl to the side where two guards guarded her "No one was suppose to know about," one of the guards, the captain, she guessed walked towards her with a gun pointed at her "So... I guess we'll have to kill you", only one thought crossed her mind _'Lelouch!'_ images crossed her mind:

_Lelouch smiling at her when they were still at Ares Villa, them at the Kururugi shrine with Suzaku before the war, the three at them in their makeshift tent during the war, Lelouch this morning before she left for the ghetto's, Lelouch under her mother's dead body staring wide-eyed into nothing. _

The officer pulled the trigger and the girl escaped the guards and stood in front of her "**SHE MUSTN'T DIE!**" the bullet hit her head and she fell to the ground, the guards all stood in shock while the captain just said "Oh well," he went to the girl and felt her pulse, when he found none he stood up and looked at Nunnally "We'll just tell Prince Clovis that we found her dead with the terrorists, what do you think?," he raised his gun once more and pointed it at her "Just need to make sure that all witness' are dead"

Power, if only she had power! She could of protected Lelocuh from getting hurt, her mother from getting assassinated, Suzaku from getting killed!

_'You don't want it to end here do you?' _That voice... it was that girl! but she's dead, right?

_'You still want to see Lelouch? right?' _An image of Lelouch smiling at her.

_'I can give you power... THE POWER OF THE KING!' _she was floating in darkness images passed through her mind of her family and friend

_'You can have the power if you agree to fulfill my one wish. Do you accept?'_

_Images flashed through her mind, Lelouch, her mother, Milly, Euphie, Cornelia, Schneizel, Clovis, Suzaku, but the one that angered her was of her father, banishing her and Lelouch to Japan, she made up her mind._

_'I ACCEPT YOUR CONTRACT!'  
_

She was back in the ghetto's, the girl's body still unmoving, the guard's gun pointed at her. She stood up and looked at the guard, "Kill me? Then do it, just know that you'll anger the royal family" the guards looked schocked at what she said, she felt a shearing pain in her left eye, she covered it with her right hand when the pain passed she let her hand fall to the side and for reason she knew what to do "I NUNNALLY VI BRITANNIA... command you all... DIE!" The guards looked at her confused then put their guns to their necks or to each other "Happily your highness!" they all pulled the triggers and each guard fell down to the ground.

She looked at each dead guard and then went wide-eyed _'Did I just kill them?' _she put her hand on her left eye and smiled happily.

Now she can avenge her mother's death and create a peaceful world for Lelouch!

* * *

Next chapter: Shinjuku battle

Hope you enjoyed!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Code Geass :(

Cause if I did there will be a season showing what happened after season 2!

Anyway here's the Shinjuku battle and the aftermath...

* * *

Nunnally was about to leave when a knightmare frame came onto the scene "What happened here?" the pilot demanded _'Time to put my acting skills to the test' _Nunnally knelt down to the dead girl and put on a sad and worried expression "I-It's my sister, she was hit when we were wondering the ghetto's. Please my father's a duke! My ID's in my breast pocket" she stood up and put her hands up.

She was grateful that Milly had put her through all those acting classes back at Ashford and that she had to fake excuses to get out of class for her little gambling exploits and all those times she lied when she was little.

"Hmmm... Fine stay there, I'll check it" _'Typical Britannian's, always falls for the helpess student noble' _the pilot of the knightmare walked down and had a gun pointed towards Nunnally, Once she was close enough Nunnally activated her Geass "Now, Give me the key and the details for you knightmare" the pilot threw the key towards and gave her the access code.

She left the pilot and the dead girls body as soon as she got into the knightmare, she didn't know where to go she just knew she had to get out of here alive, but first she had to stop this battle so that nobody can get hurt, she got her idea when she saw a headset, she wired it to try get to other knightmare frame's once she got the connection she tried to see if it actually went to the enemy "Hello?", she could hear guns fire from the other side of the headset she nearly turned it off but then she heard some say Hello. Thank god she took all those advanced technology classes back at school!

* * *

Kallen was running away from enemy knightmare's that had been chasing her ever since she got out of the van, _'Hello?' _she nearly jumped out of her knightmare when she heard the voice, it wasn't one from her group, she got her headset "Hello?" she could hear a sigh from the other side "If you want to survive you better listen up" the voice sounded so young but she listened anyway "Okay" if this girl says she can help her survive she'll listen, what has she got to lose anyway? she already lost her brother to Britannia.

_'Listen up, there's a train that just arrived on your left, jump on it' _she looked to her left and sure enough a train was pulling into the station "How'd you know that?" she asked as she jumped on the train, she lost the knigtmare's as soon as she jumped onto the train it moved _'This girl's a genius! How'd she know when it'll move?' _she thought as the knightmare's vanished from her sight she heard the person talking to the other's and giving them order's on how to survive and kill the enemy_'This person could help us get out of Shinjuku alive!'_

* * *

Nunnally watched from the monitor in the knightmare as each of the terrorist took down a soldier. It was just like chess, each a pawn or a knight and the king was Clovis' headquarters she was planning on having each soldier or guard distracted so that she can sneak in and ask Clovis if he knew anything about her mother's death.

She moved forward towards the headquarters, it was easy considering her knightmare was own from their own army it would look like she was returning to base as an order from Clovis.

Once she reached the base, she got off the knightmare and looked around for any guards, she spotted one near the entrance and went over to him very carefully as not to draw attention to herself, once she reached the guard she knocked him unconscious and brought around the back where nobody was.

Nunnally walked inside, now wearing the guards uniform, she used Geass on anyone of the gurads who walked by her and asked them the way to Prince Clovis, then told them to go away. Pretty soon she reached the room where Clovis was, she saw two guards at the door she took a deep breath and walked forward...

"Hey!" she stopped and looked into the of General Bartley "What are you doing here? You were suppose to be guarding the perimeter!" she lowered her voice to most manly tone she can come up with "I was just going to ask you the same thing" the General looked shocked "W-W-What do you mean?" she acticated her Geass and felt that familiar pain in her left eye, she'll have to get used to that "Order the guards to step away from Clovis' room and look around the perimeter, that includes you" red surrounded the irises of the General as the Geass took control "Of course," he turned towards the guards "Guards! Search the perimeter" Both of the guards stepped forward and one said "B-But sir what of Prince Clovis?"

"Are you disobeying an order?"

"No General, i-i-it's just that your ordered us to protect Prince Clovis with our life" Nunnally took her chance and used her Geass on each guard "Follow the General's command" both guards saluted and answered "Of course sir!" both of the left along with General Bartley. She entered the room and saw Clovis sitting on a makeshift throne. "Who are you?" Clovis demanded.

* * *

Kallen got out of the knightmare as soon as the train stopped and went into an old building where the others from the group were hiding with some Japanese. She saw Ohgi, their leader after Naoto, her brother, died, he was talking with one of the other members, Tamak, she walked towards them and was nearing them when guards walked in and started shooting, she heard screaming and orders from the guards for all of them to get on their knees.

Once every person in the building was on their knees the guards started to point their guns at them, if she died here they'll immediately know she's the daughter of Earl Stadtfeld... She heard them switch the safety mode off, she closed her eyes and waited for the bullet... "ALL GUARDS RETREAT!" She opened her eyes as she heard the command "I, CLOVIS LA BRITANNIA, ORDER ALL GUARDS, RELEASE EVERY JAPANESE AND RETREAT!" _'What's happening?'_

She left the building a few minutes after the command was given, she was wearing Ohgi's jacket, she was being released along with every other person who wasn't shot. As soon as they were far away from the guards Ohgi pulled her and the others aside "Do any of you know that person who helped us?" Ohgi took the words right out of her mouth, she looked around but each member shook their heads. If they don't know who he/she was, who was that person?, a Japanese or... a Bitannian.

* * *

"There I did as you asked, now what do you want to do? Sing a song? Play chess?" Clovis said as he put down the communicator that gave out that order Nunnally smiled at what he said "That is what you like do, you would always challenge big brother to a game just to try andeat him, I'll just stand by and watch you two play, you'd always prefer to do it outside, in the gardens of Ares Villa instead of inside, don't you remember?" Clovis looked shocked at the stranger "How do you now that?" Nunnally stepped out of the shadows, she still had a gun pointed towards him, she walked towards him until she was right in front him, she took of her helmet and let her hair fall down "It's been a long time Clovis. The youngest daughter of the late consort Marianne, 87th in line to the imperial throne," she knelt down on one knee and crossed her hand over her chest "Nunnally Vi Britannia, at your service".

Clovis nearly jumped out of his seat, all he could do is stare at his supposed dead younger sister as she got up and once again pointed her gun towards her "I-I'm overjoyed, that your alive, we must depart for the homeland immediately-"

"So what? That I can be used as a political hostage for other people's gain?" Clovis' face was now full of terror "Yes, that's why we were sent to Japan in the first place...because my mother was killed" Clovis immediately began to speak "IT WASN'T ME! I SWEAR!" Nunnally activated her Geass "But you know something don't you? and you will tell me!" Confusion crossed over Clovis' face as he saw her eyes but before he could even answer red surrounded his eyes and he slumped in his throne relaxed and answered in a bored tone "My sister, second princess, Cornelia, and brother, second prince, Schneizel, they may know something" the red disappeared from his eyes and he once again had a terrified expression on his "IT WASN'T ME! I SWEAR!" Nunnally sighed _'That's all he knows, isn't?' _she thought she lowered her gun _'Should I kill him?, He knows I'm alive,' _she looked at Clovis _'But his family' _"I won't kill you, Clovis," she tilted her head and smiled at him "Your family, I can't do it" a smile began to form on Clovis' face "Nunnally-" his words were cut off by a bullet hitting his forehead.

Nunnally dropped her gun and moved a few steps backwards staring at the dead body of her half-brother "Wha-" she was cut off by a familiar voice "How do you expect to fulfill my wish and create a peaceful world for your brother if you can't even kill your brother?" she turned around and saw the green haired girl with a gun, she moved forward and lowered the gun "Did you kill Clovis?" she asked as the girl stopped in front of her, she gave Nunnally a confused look "Obviously,"

"B-But why?" she answered, the girl's face changed back to a bored expression "You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty" the girl looked the other way and started walking towards the door, Nunnally looked at Clovis' dead body "I'm sorry, big brother"  
"Well, are you coming or not?" Nunnally looked at the door and the girl was waiting for her, with one final look at her brother she followed the girl out the door and felt a tear slip away as they left the ghettos.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

So as you can see I decided not to let Nunnally become dark like Lelouch in series, because then Nunnally won't be the same happy, carefree middle school girl as she is in the series, but Lelouch will be like Nunnally, but of course a big brother has to be overprotective of his siblings, right?

I'll try to update tomorrow or maybe the day after next.

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Once again

I don't, and will never, own Code Geass.

* * *

About an hour later Nunnally and girl were in front of the clubhouse, most of the students were already asleep, so sneaking into the school wasn't necessary.

The lights in the clubhouse were still on and she could Sayoko, their housekeeper, cleaning the table, Lelouch must already be asleep.

"Put this on," Nunnally took off her jacket and gave it to the girl, which she accepted. Once she put it on they walked inside the house "Mistress Nunnally," Sayoko said as she bowed to them, she stood straight then saw the girl beside Nunnally "Who is this?" Nunnally opened her mouth, then closed it, what was she going say?, she didn't know a thing about this girl, not even her name "I'm a new friend of Nunnally's" it was girl who spoke _'Of course! Why didn't I say she was a friend?!'_ Sayoko smiled at the two girls "Will she be staying here?" Nunnally nodded "She'll be in my room" Sayoko nodded then left the two of them.

Once they were in Nunnally's room the girl quickly took of the jacket and sat on then sat on the bed "Okay, who are you?" Nunnally asked, the girl didn't answer instead she crawled over to the blanket, pulled it down then covered herself with it "Goodnight", Nunnally couldn't believe the girls rudeness! instead of arguing she sighed, got a few pillows and blankets and made a makeshift bed in the floor. She was too exhausted to change into her pajamas.

* * *

She woke up the next morning with a big yawn, she looked around and saw her bed empty. She immediately stood up, changed into new uniform and left in search of the mysterious green headed girl.

She found her in the dining room... Sitting in front of Lelouch, she was holding a cup of water while Lelouch was eating eggs "Morning!" She said as she entered, they turned towards her and Lelouch smiled at her "Morning, Nunnally! I was talking with C.C., Your friend has an unusual nickname, she only goes by her initials!"

_'So her name is C.C.'_ Nunnally thought, C.C. smiled at her "Lelouch, don't you have a student council meeting?" Lelouch thought for a moment "Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me Nunnna!" he wheeled himself out of the room "You stay here" she told C.C. "If you keep me here, people will notice"

"Then tell them your a friend from the homeland staying in Area 11 for awhile" C.C. just shrugged Nunnally took that as a yes and left the room.

* * *

"NUNNALLY, WAKE UP!," Milly Ashford wacked Nunnally on the head with a rolled up newspaper "I know you fell asleep because your hand stopped moving!" she kept on wacking her with the newspaper, Nunnally avoided it by moving to the other side "Why are so sleepy?" Shirley asked, they were in the student council making the budget plan, even though she wasn't on the council she was an honorary member since she was in the junior division"That's what you get for leaving alone to face Lelouch!" this time Lelouch hit Rivalz on the arm "OW!" Rivalz rubbed his arm

"Well, you did my little sister _alone _in the ghettos! Of course I'll be angry at you!" Nunnally just rolled her eyes "I'm not that little anymore Lelouch" Lelouch looked at her with those eyes that never opened "I know that, but you'll always be my little sister" he smiled at her and she smiled back

"MY HAND HURTS!" everyone in the room turned towards Rivalz (Except Nina who was on the computer) "You should have given us this budget stuff a day earlier! We could have finished by now!"

"Or maybe a day later" Lelouch said mostly to himself but was heard by Rivalz "That's a good idea, maybe we can still do that, if we..."

"**GUTSSSSS!**" Milly shouted "Still think that 'spell' of yours is going to get us all fired up?" Lelouch said he put the pen and calculator down "Well it sured got me in the spirit Prez!" Shirley shouted, she was always the energetic one besides Milly "Of course you are" Milly said she had that devilish smirk on her face, every member in the council looked confused "W-What?" Shirley said

"You've been filling in, in all the right places" Milly looked at Shirley, "Y-Y-You perve!" Shirley covered her breasts and the whole council laughed.

* * *

"Milly sure can be a bully at times" Shirley said an hour later, they were walking down the hall towards the clubhouse for a little snack "Well, that's Milly for ya" Lelouch said as Nunnally pushed him down the "A-A-At least we finished the plans, before the equestrian club can come in on their horses" Nina said, she was the quiet one in the group, she always spent time on her computer

"Yeah, we did. Why Milly chooses to do it on the last-minute is beyond me" Nunnally said "Maybe-" whatever Lelouch was about to say was cut off when a red-headed girl bumped into him "I'm sorry" the girl said, her voice was as soft as Nina's.

Nunnally looked at the girl more closely and her eyes widened in recongnition... This was the girl from the van, she was pulled out of when a group of girls came running towards them "Kallen! You okay?" the group of girls started to fuss over Kallen once they reached her, one of the girls glared at them like as if they bumped into her on purpose "If your tired just tell us, will bring you to nurse right away!" the group moved away from them, still fussing over Kallen.

"Nunnally?" Nunnally looked at the others "You alright?" Lelouch asked, the other were all looking at her "Uh.. Yeah I'm fine, Who was that?" she pushed Lelouch forward "That red-head?" Rivalz asked, she nodded "That's Kallen Stadtfeld, she misses a lot of classes causes she has poor health" Shirley said as they all walked forward towards the clubhouse "Yeah, and she's supposedly the heir to the Stadtfeld family, which means she's rolling in money!" Rivalz added they looked at him quizzically "How is that relevant?" Lelouch asked, Rivalz just shrugged and once again they all laughed.

* * *

Nunnally just finished her class and was looking for Kallen, she was sure she was the person in the van _'No one wonder she looked familiar' _

Nunnally spotted her having lunch with her friends in the middle of the garden, she was about to walk towards her when she heard the familiar sound of an electric wheelchair and spotted Lelouch with Rivalz right behind him and they were heading towards Kallen _'Why would they want to talk to Kallen?' _

They stopped in front of Kallen and her friends, after a minute or so of talking Kallen stood up and followed them, Nunnally called them "Hey guys!" they turned towards her she reached them and stopped right beside Kallen "Where you guys going?" she took Rivalz's place behind Lelouch and grabbed hold of the handles on his wheelchair.

His wheelchair was electric but from time to time he allowed Nunnally to push him, which was almost all the time.

"Milly asked us to find Kallen and bring her to clubhouse" Rivalz said

"Why?"

"I don't know, but you know Milly" Rivalz said and they made their way towards the clubhouse.

Once they got inside the clubhouse they saw a table full of all kinds of dessert "What's going on?" Nunnally asked "I don't know" Rivalz said as they walked towards the table "What's happening?" Lelouch asked before anyone can answer, Milly and Shirley came in carrying a box of cupcakes "There you guys are!" Milly said as she and Shirley placed each box on the table "What's going on?" Nunnally asked as she pushed Lelouch towards the table "We're holding a welcoming party for Kallen of course!" Shirley said as she gave each of them a cupcake "W-Why?" Kallen asked as she took a bite out of her cupcake "Well," Milly said as she approached them "My grandfather taught it would be a good idea for her join the council because of her poor health"

"When's the party?" Lelouch asked, Kallen leaned in towards Rivalz, Nunnally, Milly, and Shirley close enough that Lelouch couldn't hear "Why doesn't he open his eyes?" the four looked at each other "Who want's to explain?" Nunnally just started talking to Kallen while the three talked to Lelouch "He can't open his eyes Kallen" Kallen stared at her "Why?"

"Some part of his brain shuts his eyes close because he saw our mom die"

"Is that why his crippled?" Nunnally just nodded, Kallen stared at her and Nunnally took her chance and used her Geass on her, red surrounded Kallen's eye as the Geass took effect "Were you the pilot in Shinjuku?"

"Yes" Nunnally stared at her when she heard her answer

"Are you a terrorist?"

"Yes"

"Why your a Briatannian?!"

"I'm actually half, I'm also Japanese" Nunnally stared at her, a half Britannian terrorist?, the red faded from her eyes and Nunnally knew the Geass had stopped, Kallen looked at her again, not knowing what happened, "D-Did you ask me something?" Nunnally shook her head "No, I didn't," she turned to walk away "Oh, yeah" she turned back towards Kallen "Don't mention Shinjuku" she activated her Geass and waited for the red to surround Kallen's eye, when it didn't Kallen looked at her shocked "What?" Nunnally just looked at Kallen, why didn't it work? "Never mind" she walked towards the others where Rivalz and Shirley were fighting over a champagne bottle while Lelouch adn Milly just stared at them "Rivalz give it! We're on the council! We shoudln't!" Shirley shouted as she tried to grab the bottle from "Nunnally catch!" Rivalz threw the towards her and once she got it Shirley made a bee line fore "Nunna! You shouldn't" when Shirley tried to grab the bottle from her, the cap popped and fleq towards Kallen, she managed it avoid it but she got soaked with the champagne

"What happened?" Lelouch asked as the other stared at Kallen, who was soaking wet.

* * *

Nunnally was walking towards Lelouch's bedroom when she saw C.C. on the bed going through Lelouch's stuff "Hey!," Nunnally shouted as she entered, C.C. looked at her "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," C.C. said innocently "What are you doing here?" she asked "I was getting some clothes for a student" Nunnally walked towards Lelouch's closet and pulled out a shirt, pants, and a jacket "Your brothers?" Nunnally closed the closet "My clothes won't fit her" she was halfway to the door when she turned around and asked C.C. a question "Can you Geass on a person twice?" C.C. just shook her head as she fixed the drawer she had looked through, Nunnally sighed and left.

* * *

Nunnally had just given Kallen the clothes and shwhen'd change when they walked inside the council room and saw that everyone was around the a picture of Clovis with a headline that read: **PRINCE CLOVIS MUDERED BY HONORARY BRITANNIAN!**, a picture of Suzaku was shown that he was the prime suspect in the murder.

Nunnally saw that Lelouch had gripped the edge of armrest so hard that his knuckles turned white, she knew that he was close with the two and knowing that your best friend had murdered your brother was horrible, she walked up to him, and squeezed his shoulders, he jumped at first but relaxed when he found out who it was.

If she wanted to save Suzaku she better think of a plan that wouldn't expose that she and Lelouch were still alive, and fast.

* * *

If you guys are wondering why I didn't do it like the one in the series, well... did dint have time my computer was low bat and I can't find my charger!

Did you enjoy? If not let me know what I cam do to make it better by review!


	6. Chapter 6

Once again...

I DO NOT own Code Geass

* * *

Nunnally was in the the assembly hall with the rest of the school, a big screen was mounted on the wall, it showed all the details pointing Suzaku to Clovis' murder "Honorary Britannian, Suzaku Kururugi, is suspected of murdering his royal highness, Prince Clovis, viceroy of Area 11. His trial will be presided by Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald, who is standing in as viceroy until a new one may be picked, the trial will take place tomorrow" a picture of Clovis was in the corner as all of this was said, the screen then faded to black.

Nunnally was walking out of the auditorium with Shirley right beside her "Where's Lulu?" Nunnally looked at Shirley "He's with Milly in the council room"

"What-" Whatever Shirley was about to say was cut off when Rivalz came running towards them, he slowed down so that he was walking right beside them "Hey guys!" they just waved back at him "So Nunna," placed his arm on Nunnally's shoulder "You planning on going gambling soon? I've got a few people who'd like a rematch with you!" Shirley immediately stopped and turned towards them "Oh no! You are not skipping classes anymore! We're running out of excuses to tell Lelouch! You have to stop!" Rivalz put his arm down "Aw come on Shirley!"

"Maybe Shirley's right Rivalz, we should stop" the two stared at her in shock "Not you too!" Rivalz whined, Shirley hit him on the arm and the two began to argue, Nunnally just sighed and left the two of them arguing.

* * *

Kallen walked up to Nunnally after the announcement "Hey Nunnally!" Nunnally turned towards her "Oh hey Kallen," she stopped so that Kallen could catch up "What do you want?" Kallen stopped right beside her "I was wondering if you could find someone who called me in the shower yesterday, I don't know the caller"

"Sorry, if it was a school phone then all the calls coming in are private. It might be a prank call"

"Oh, maybe your right" they walked towards the clubhouse for the council meeting.

* * *

It was already night time and Nunnally was helping Lelouch into bed, she pulled him out of his wheelchair and onto bed, over the years she's gotten strong enough to carry Lelouch around on her back and help him into bed.

Once he was settled in she sat down on a chair beside the bed "I'm just sure Suzaku didn't kill Clovis, he wouldn't" Lelouch said, he turned his head towards her "It's probably a misunderstanding" she replied, he pulled his hand out and searched for hers when he found it he squeezed it tightly "It has to be" he smiled at her and she smiled back at him "Night, big brother" she kissed him on the forehead

Nunnally left the room as soon as Lelouch had fallen asleep, she was now in her room trying to think of a plan to save Suzaku, CC was on her bed eating pizza "Why try to save that boy?" CC asked as she took a bite out of the pizza "Because his a friend of mine"

"How do you plan to do it exactly?" Nunnally turned to face her and smiled "That's simple, I've already put part of my plan into action"

* * *

Kallen was in the old Tokyo Tower, after the war it was converted into a museum showing how the war began and how it ended, she went here right after school, just like the person on the phone had said, she looked at an old picture of Japan right before the war, this was the kind of Japan she was fighting for, the one where everyone was free to do what they wanted, no discrimination, no poverty, and no more Britannians.

She looked around the room and saw Ohgi with two more members of the resistance walking by, she had called them to meet her here as the person on the phone had said to, they stayed apart but not too far so that they can still see each other, she was still in her student uniform so to others she was a Britannian student and should stay away from Elevens, "KALLEN STADTFELD OF ASHFORD ACADEMY," the speaker said "PLEASE PROCEED TO THE FRONT DESK TO PICK UP YOUR PERSONAL BELONGING" Kallen looked confused, she had all her things with her, what could she possibly have lost?

She went to the front desk "I'm Kallen Stadtfeld" the receptionist looked up at her and smiled "Of course," she turned her back to her for a moment and was looking through a box, she turned back towards her with a phone in her hand "I think this is yours" she handed Kallen the phone, Kallen looked at it for a second she's never even seen that phone in her life, the girl looked at her "It is yours right?" Kallen looked at her and took the phone from her "Uh.. Yeah it is" she left the front desk still staring at the phone, she could Ohgi and the others were still following her from a few feet away, as she left the tower the phone rang, the screen said **FROM: NEMO**, who was Nemo? she pressed answer and put the phone to her hear "Hello?" at first all she could her was static, she was about to hang up when _'Get on the next train, be sure to bring your friends with you' _she heard that voice before... in Shinjuku.

Kallen boarded the train, the others had followed after her, she still had the phone in her hand she hadn't kept it just in case it rang again, and sure enough a few minutes after the train left it rang, she answered it again and could see the others look at her

_'What do you see to your right' _she looked to her right and the magnificent city the Britannians had built was shining in the sun "I see the Britannian city"

_'And to your left?' _she looked to her left and saw the crumbling city of Japan "Our city, at least what's left of it after the war"

_'Good answers, now go to the front of the train. I'll be waiting for you and your friends' _the line was cut off, now was her only chance to figure out who this Nemo person is, she made her way to the front of the train, once she passes Ohgi and the other the stood up and followed her, they moved through the crowds, not once were they questioned on where they were going.

Nunnally had hung up the phone and was waiting for Kallen to come with the other members of the resistance, she was the only one in the front of the train, she had used her Geass on the other passengers to make them avoid the front, she looked to the window to make sure her disguise was good enough, she wore a mask that covered her face, it hid her identity and the fact that she just a Britannian student, her clothing was a black jumpsuit, she threw on a long black cape to match the jumpsuit, she looked forward and saw Kallen enter with three more people, she turned her back to the door, she heard the door open and Kallen and the others step in, as soon as the door closed one of them asked "Was it you? the one in Shinjuku?" she recognized the voice as the leader she talked to, she didn't answer as the train went through a tunnel "Hey! Are you going to answer or not?" she turned around to face them, they flinched at the sudden action she did.

Inside the mask she smirked "How does it feel to finally meet the one who saved you?"

"So it was you" Kallen asked, the other just stared at her in shock and confusion

"You?," one asked "But your voice is so young and femine! You have to be nothing more than a young girl!"

"And yet I've been able to help you survive Shinjuku. It is because of me that the people of Shinjuku are still alive!" Kallen looked at he suspiciously "Then why wear a mask? Why hide who you are?" she asked, the others nodded in agreement "Why I wear a mask is none of your concern. All I want is to help you in reclaiming Japan" They started to talk among themselves, she couldn't quite hear what they were saying, when they were done the train was already out of the tunnel "How?" Ohgi asked, her smirk grew bigger "This is how..."

* * *

Did you enjoy? If yes let me know, if not let me know what I can do to improve it!

I won't be able to update as often next week, cause I have Long test next week and I need to study extra hard because I'm graduating this year, so I need high grades as to not be left behind. But don't worry I'll try to make free time to update this, I will NOT give up on this story!

Please, Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Code Geass.

* * *

Nunnally had just gotten home after her meeting on the train with the others, she had to leave early because she was worried what would happen if the student council had met CC.

Nunnally had opened the door to the clubhouse to find Lelouch and Sayoko on the dining room table preparing for Lunch, "Good afternoon, Nunnally" Lelouch said from his place on the table, she walked towards him and sat down right next to him "Good afternoon, Brother" she looked at his smiling face, and was horrified that she couldn't look at his face without feeling a tinge of guilt, she knew who Clovis' real killer was and yet she couldn't tell the goverment that CC was the killer, she instead had to think up of a plan that went against all the laws in Britannia to save Suzaku, she tried her best to smile and push all thoughts out of her head.

Lelouch reached for her hand as they ate the soup Sayoko had preapred, "Nunnaly?," he asked, she put down her spoon and looked at him "You all right? Your shaking a bit" Nunnally hadn't even noticed she was shaking,_ 'maybe it's from all the stress about the plan' _she thought, she quickly came up with the half truth "I'm just worried about Suzaku, that's all" Lelouch squeezed her hand "Like I said last night, it's just a misunderstanding. It couldn't have been Suzaku" Lelouch smiled at her, and that smile always made her feel better "I'm sure it is" Lelouch took his hand away from hers and began eating the soup, she looked around for something she knew that was here, once she spotted it she stood up and took it from the counter, she placed the thing into Lelouch's hand, and his face became confused "A paper crane?" he asked as he held the crane by it's wings, she smiled at him

"Yeah, Miss Sayoko taught me that yesterday. She said that if you made 1,000 of those, your wish will come true. What do you wish for Lelouch?" Lelouch looked deep in thought as he thought of a wish, a few seconds later he just smiled at he "I already have everything I could ever want, Nunna. What about you?" he gave her back the crane, her smile grew wider "I wish for a gentler place," she once again took his hands into hers "And it'll be once you open your eyes" _'I'll make sure of that!' _she thought to herself. Lelouch only smiled at her "That would be a wonderful wish!"

* * *

As soon as Lelouch had left to meet the student council she left the school and headed to an old junkyard with her costume.

As soon as she put on the costume, Kallen and Ohgi had arrived, she was now on top of a pile of old cars, she sighed as they approached her, she had asked Kallen and Ohgi to bring the rest of their resistance group, but it seemed that the others don't trust a stranger right away

"I'm sorry we couldn't bring the others, they just want to trust someone they just met" Ohgi said as he and Kallen stopped in front of her "That's fine, you two will do well" Kallen and Ohgi looked at each other with uncertainty "If you give us more time," Ohgi said "I'm sure the other will be here-"

"No," Nunnally said, if they waited any longer, they might not be able to make it in time to save Suzaku "You two will do"

Kallen and Ohgi looked at each other with uncertainty "Just the _two _of us?," Kallen said, she made an emphasis on the word two, anger in her voice "Are you crazy?! Two people won't be able to stop an entire army!" Nunnally had to hold back a laugh, did they still doubt her after the Shinjuku incident? "

"They're army won't matter, If you follow what I tell you to do, the outcome will be exactly like Shinjuku" She stuck her arm out and pointed to the old scraps and CC's prison the _'poison gas chamber' _"If you want the outcome like the one in Shinjuku, we need to work fast then"

* * *

Lelouch and the student council were in the student council room, they were going to watch the court marshal of Suzaku, Lelouch had planned to watch it in his room privately so that he can voice his thoughts and worries, Suzaku was his friend after all, he took care of him and Nunnally during the war, he carried Lelouch on his back through Japan once Britannia decided to invade.

"Do you think he really killed Prince Clovis?" Lelouch was pulled out of his thoughts by Milly's question, "Of course he did," Rivalz said "I mean he had all the right reasons too"

"They just think that, that's why they're holding the triall. To see if his innocent or guilty" Lelouch said, he didn't like that the others were bad mouthing Suzaku "Lulu's right guys!," Shirley shouted "Innocent til proven guilty, as I say" Shirley was always on Lelouch's side for some reason "Okay, Okay we get it. His innocent til proven guilty. Hey Lelouch, where's Nunna?" Milly said as she took her seat next to Lelouch "She said she was going to the city to buy something" Shirley and Rivalz took their seats across Milland Lelouch "Hey Nina!" Rivalz called "Come and get off the computer and watch with us"

"S-Sure" Nina just stood up and took her seat, she usually didn't say anything unless it was important, as soon as she took her seat the TV showed the road where Suzaku was going used to get to the trial.

* * *

Nunnally was preparing to put on her Nemo costume in a small room with the TV on, so she could watch the court martial, as she put on her black gloves the camera zoomed in on Suzaku's face _'And here he is! The suspect, Suzaku Kururugi, will be here any moment!' _The camera zoomed out so that the TV showed the car where Suzaku was, he was being guarded by two soldiers who had their guns pointed at his head in case he tried to escape, he was being restrained by a Britannian prisoner uniform, a strange collar was on his neck.

_'The calls of anger rise in the crowds. It shows just how much his royal highness, Prince Clovis, was loved by his people!' _Nunnally slid her cape on her shoulders and clipped it on as the camera switched back and forth between Suzaku and the angry crowds of Britannians.

_'The trial is being overseen by Lord Jeremiah. He is going to be leading the guards as they transport the suspect to the trial area' _ Nunnally held her mask as the camera showed a knightmare in the front. She slid on her mask and stepped out of the room inside of the Clovis' (fake) personal transport and onto the roof, she was hidden behind the giant flag of the Britannian crest.

As soon as the knightmares were close enough she clicked her shoe on the top of the car and Kallen, who was dressed in white with a visor covering her face.

_'This is not a scheduled stop. It seems there are no accidents as of this moment' _

Jeremiah raised his hand, all the knightmares stopped at his signal "How dare you tarnish His Highness carriage? Come out you terrorist!" Nunnally pressed a button in her hand and the flag in front of her erupted in flames. The are went quiet, Suzaku's face was focused on her. The lead knightmare made a clicking sound and Jeremiah Gottwald came out, his gun pointed at her in case she tried to run "Who are you?" he demanded

"I..." she paused for dramatic effect as the crowd looked at her, the cameras focused on her "NEMO!"

* * *

Oh a cliffhanger! I'm sorry for that, I just can't think of anything else beyond that!

Anyway...

Please review!


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a LONG time. I've been SUPER busy with school. But since it is officially summer for me I'll be updating as long as I can, but after April 1 I'll temporarily discontinue this since I'll be going to Europe as a graduation present and I won't be allowed to bring electronics so we can focus on family.**

**So once again if you have ANY suggestions just send me a PM and once I get back I'll try to put it into my story...**

**HAVE A FUN SUMMER! **


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time, I just got back from my trip and I've only had time to update NOW!

So I won't keep you waiting any longer!

I do not own Code Geass!

* * *

Whispers broke through the crowd as soon as Nunnally said her alias, the cameras on the side zoomed in to try and see the mask, and possibly the person's face.

Jeremiah didn't show any emotion, instead he kept his finger on the trigger, he shouted "What do you want?, Nemo" Nunnally kept her chin up high, and saw the cameras pointed at her "I want Suzaku Kururugi" whispers began to break through the crowd once more, Jeremiah looked back at Suzaku and once more at Nunnally "And why would I want to do that? He is under arrest for the murder of the member of the royal family!"

"Because," she stopped for dramatic effect, the cameras and crowd had stopped talking and looked at her "He wasn't the one to kill Prince Clovis, I did!" gasps broke through the crowd at her statement, even Jeremiah seemed shocked

_'This Nemo person, has confessed to murdering Prince Clovis! What a foolish terrorist sh  
_

"Then I'll have to arrest both of you, put your hands up as a sign of surrender" Nunnally raised her hands up, she saw Jeremiah smirk when she did, but suddenly she put one hand down and put the other up, she snapped her fingers and the walls fell apart. The camera zoomed in to show a strange capsule in the middle...the same one that held CC a few days ago.

Jeremiah's reaction to the capsule told Nunnally that he didn't know that it actually held a person, to him it was poison gas that could kill all the people in the square. "You know what it is Jeremiah," Nunnally said "Poison gas. So tell me Jeremiah, is it worth to keep one man so that you could kill him? or millions of people that could be saved if you hand over Kururugi" Jeremiah looked between the capsule, Suzaku, and the crowd, his expression one of confusion. He was torn, if he didn't hand over Kururugi that means the millions of Britannians could die, but if he gave over Kururugi that means that he saved the millions of Britannians but failed another member of the royal family.

Nunnally looked at Jeremiah, something about the man was familiar, she couldn't quite place her finger on where she's seen him. She shook the thoughts out of her head and focused on the current situation, "So what will it be Lord Gottwald? Kururugi's life or the life of millions of people?" Jeremiah looked at her and held his head high confidently and answered "No! This man is a suspect for the murder of a Royal Prince! He will face judgement"

Nunnally looked straight at Jeremiah and their eyes locked together, his face held a defiant smirk, she felt a small compartment open in her left eye and felt it burn "You will release Kururugi and do anything in your power to help us escape"

Jeremiah's face immediately relaxed and red lined his irises "Release the prisoner!," gasps immediately broke threw the crowds "Lord Jeremiah what are you doing?!" shouted Villetta Nu "Release the prisoner!"

_'It seems as though Lord Jeremiah has had a change of mind! What is going on?!'_

"Release him now or I will have you demoted!" his fellow comrades had a face of shock and confusion before deciding that Jeremiah must have some kind of plan to capture both of the terrorist without harming the civilians.

The guards released Suzaku and brought him down.

Nunnally got down at the same time and walked until she was in front of Suzaku "Who are- AAAARGH!" Suzaku's hand went up to the collar around is neck _'A shock collar! They wouldn't even let him_ talk!' "Follow me" she said, Suzaku hesitated a bit but soon followed her.

Villeta Nu's knightmare frame charged towards them and instantly Jeremiah's own knightmare stopped her "Lord Jeremiah, what are you doing!" Villeta asked "Your disobeying orders!" another knightmare past him and made it's way towards the retreating figure's of Nunnally and Suzaku. Nunnally caught the movement and instantly took a hold of Suzaku's arm and jumped over the bridge at the same time pressing the button for the false poison gas, which was just filled with smoke gas. They landed on top of a tarp that a knightmare was holding.

They could hear the screams of the civilians running and the knightmare's trying to get everything under control.

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse stood two people.

The sound of an electric collar dropping to the floor could be heard through out the warehouse "Thank you for saving me" Suzaku said as he rubbed his neck "Britannians always accuse the Japanese even if they didn't do anything wrong, that's why it has become my mission to eradicate them from power," Nunnally said "And you came join me" she held out her hand to Suzaku hoping he would take it, she really wanted him to join "I'm sorry but doing that makes you just as bad as them" he turned around and walked away from her "Where are you going?" she asked shocked

"I have a court date to get to"

"They'll never give you a fair trial!"

"I don't care. This is my statement, and if I don't do it they'll persecute my kind even more"

She just stood there motionless as he walked out of the compound.


	10. Chapter 9

Nunnally sat across from Lelouch at breakfast, still reeling from the events of last night. She didn't even notice Lelouch talking to her.

"Nunnally!" he poked his sister with his fork "W-What?"

"You okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Lelouch went back to poking his food "You weren't listening. I was saying that Milly told me that there's going to be a new student in class"

Nunnally rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and straightened up "Really? You think it's a another child of a noble or someone rich?"

Lelouch laughed a bit "Maybe," he put his napkin on the table "I better get going. I have to get to class" he wheeled himself to the front of the door "Wait up I'll bring you" she started to walk towards him "No it's okay, I can get there myself. You better get going, you wouln't want to be late for class" he didn't wait for her to answer and just went out of the room

* * *

Lelouch was sitting at the back of the class and was waiting for the teacher, like the rest of the class, to introduce the new student.

"Class this the our new student, please welcome him with open arms"

"Hello, I'm Suzaku Kururugi" if Lelouch's eyes were open it would have been wide, he hadn't heard that name in years, and here he was standing in front of his class, acting as if he knew them. "Okay Mr. Kururugi why don't you sit at the back" instantly whispers broke out through the class as soon as he walked to his seat.

Rivalz leaned in towards him and whispered "Can you believe it! An Eleven in the school! and the one who was accused of killing Prince Clovis!" Lelouch just took in a deep breath and said "So how does he look like? Does he really look like an Eleven or could he pass off as a Britannian?"

"He couldn't pass of as a Britanian, his name says it all"

"Okay," the teacher shouted "Settle down and lets get back to our lesson"

* * *

Lelouch was surrounded by his friends in the classroom and he could tell that everyone was talking about Suzaku "Can you believe it an Eleven in the classrom!" Nina said

"I know, I thought Ashford only accepted Britannians" Shirley said

"Apparently not," Rivalz replied "Look his getting up" the whispers stopped as Suzaku stood and walked across the classroom to the door.

Lelouch just fixed his collar a bit, to others he _really _was fixing the collar, but to him and Suzaku it was one of their signals for them to meet on top of the roof. Since Lelouch couldn't see if Suzaku got the message he'd just have to wait...

* * *

Lelouch was on top of the roof listening to the sounds of the students chatter, he wished he could be able to see the gardens on top of the roof, he longed to see Nunnally's smiling face again and see the face of his friends, he didn't know how they looked like.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming out of the stairwell and knew who it was "Been a while since we've used the sign"

Suzaku stopped first at the sight of one of his best friends from before and during the war. He looked the same as ever, the only difference was that his wheelchair was now electric, the one he used in the war was a manual one that he or Nunnally would always push around. He had lost it in the war and Suzaku had to carry him around on his back.

He walked over to him and saw a smile come across his face, he knelt down next to him and just patted his knee "It's good to see again Lelouch, it's been a long time"

"Good to hear you again," he laughed a bit "What's been up with you?"

Suzaku stood up and looked at the courtyard below "Nothing much, joined the military as soon as I turned 16."

"Why?"

Suzaku shrugged his shoulders but then Suzaku realized Lelouch couldn't see him do it "I don't know, I needed the job. Plus I wanted to try and make a difference"

"Oh, So you've been in the military ever since?"

"Yup," he stood then sat beside Lelouch "So what's been going on with you and Nunna?"

"After the war we went to the Ashford's for help, we've been living with them ever since"

"But weren't you worried about Clovis, when he was alive you know"

"No,we rarely left the academy, so we didn't really need to worry about being caught by him"

"So what name do you go by now? You obviously aren't going by Vi Britannia anymore"

"No, ever since the war ended and we've been declared dead. We've been going by Lamperouge"

Suzaku raised an eyebrow "Your mother's maiden name"

Lelouch nodded his head "It was Nunnally's idea, a way to keep her memory alive. You mind bringing me to elevator? I have a student council meeting to get"

"No problem," he stood up and grabbed the handles of Lelouch's wheelchair and directed him in the direction of the elevator "So, your on the student council?"

"Yup, can't join much clubs because of," he gestured to him in his wheelchair "You know"

"Oh, so how's Nunnally?" he pressed the down button and waited for the elevator to come up

"She's fine, I've been wondering. Would you like to come to dinner with us? Don't tell Nunnally though, I'd like it to be a surprise. She'd be so happy to see you again after seven years"

"Sure," He pushed Lelouch into the elevator and closed the doors "What time?"

"Around 8:00, come to the clubhouse"

"The clubhouse?"

"Yeah, that's where I live. It would be hard for me to live in the dorms and since the principal is friends with my mom. He allowed us to live in the clubhouse"

"Okay," he pushed Lelouch out of the elevator and let go of the handles "So I'll be there at 8:00"

"Yeah, and remember don't tell Nunnally. I want to surprise her"

"Okay, see ya tonight"

"Bye!" Lelouch wheeled himself clubhouse for the council meeting.

* * *

Lelouch was helping Nunnally and Sayoko with dinner, he didn't tell wither of them about Suzaku coming cause if Sayoko cooked for three then Nunnally would get suspicious.

As soon as they sat down Lelouch said "Hey Nunna, I have a surprise for you" Nunnally looked at him with her spoon half in her mouth "Okay," she put down her spoon and wiped her mouth "What is it?" she said with a smile

"Close your eyes," Nunnally looked confused but then closed her eyes "No peeking" he wheeled himself to the kitchen where Suzaku was a whispered "Come on, she's waiting"

Suzaku walked out of the kitchen and was greeted with a very confused looking maid and Nunnally seated in her with her eyes closed, she looked like what would happen if she was the one caught in the crossfire. He gulped nervously at the sight of one of his best friends. He nervously walked over to her and took one of her hands in his, her eyes knit together in confusion "Lelouch? Is that you?" Suzaku looked over to Lelouch who was already coming over to them with a smile on his face "No, but you can open your eyes" Nunnally opened her eyes and as soon as she saw Suzaku her face lit up and suddenly hugged him "It's so good to see you again," she held him at arms length and looked at him "You've grown so much"

Suzaku laughed a bit and sat beside her "You too" Lelouch wheeled himself to the other side of the table so that he was across from the two of them "Sayoko, you wouldn't mind setting another plate do you?" Sayoko walked over to the kitchen all the while saying "Of course Master Lelouch" as soon as she disappeared, they began talking about the good times from before the war.

* * *

Review and I'll post the next part to this chapter as soon as possible!


	11. Chapter 10

Nunnally smiled when she saw Lelouch and Suzaku laugh about an inside joke, she hadn't seen her brother smile like that in a long. A smile that wasn't fake or forced. The only times she could remember him smile like that were before her mother's death, and before the war started.

Lelouch would always try and keep her happy during all the bad times and she tried to do the same to him a few days after the news that their mother was dead, that he wouldn't see or walk again and that their father had banished them to Japan. Apparently she wasn't that good cause she didn't see him smile a genuine smile.

"So where will you stay Suzaku?" Lelouch asked, Suzaku looked up "I'm staying at the base, I have a room there that was given to the Honorary Britannians"

"How do you get to school? You take the subway?"

"I do"

Nunnally wiped her mouth with the napkin and set it down "Anything interesting happened?" she asked, Suzaku had a small smile on his face "Yeah, things got pretty interesting after I was cleared of all charges due to lack of evidence" Lelouch raised an eyebrow "Oh," he asked with a slight smirk "Was it a girl?" Suzaku's cheek blushed with red "Maybe" Both Nunnally and Lelouch were now interested "Really? How'd you meet?"

"She fell on top of me" his cheeks turned more red "What?" asked Nunnally "She told me that she was running from some bad guys, and then I took her around the settlement and then she asked me to take her to the ghetto's" if either of them were drinking water they probably would have choked a bit "Why?" asked Lelouch with concern "I don't know, but I guess it was a good thing too since some soldiers were fighting against Jeremiah Gottwald"

"Gottwald?," Lelouch put a finger on his chin and looked deep in thought "That name sounds familiar, I think he was a guard of mothers. Why were they fighting him?"

"I think it had something to do with the Nemo fiasco, anyway. I told her to stay put while I tried to sort out the mess. But then things got out of hand"

"What happened?" asked Nunnally with fear, now that she knew that Gottwald was part of her mothers guard he might know what happened the night of her assassination

"The girl stepped up and ordered them to stop!" he said, his cheeks were now bright red "She_ ordered_ them to stop?," Nunnally asked "Who is she?"

Suzaku gulped a bit and answered "Euphemia li Britannian, third princess of the Holy Britannian empire" both siblings stopped eating and looked at Suzaku with a face of shock. The silence was broken by Lelouch's question "Euphie? What's she doing here in Area 11? I thought she was in Pendragon" Suzaku looked at him with confusion "Didn't you hear?," he asked "Cornelia was appointed viceroy after the fiasco with Gottwald" Nunnaly had a shock written all over her face, she didn't know that. She thought that Gottwald was still the acting viceroy, she should have thought that after her appearance as Nemo he would have been fired for allowing her to get away with the suspect murderer of a Royal Prince.

She looked at Suzaku's plate, grabbed it and stood up heading towards the kitchen. Suzaku stood up with her "You sit down," she said "Unlike seven years your the guest of the house now. You just sit back and relax" she walked towards the kitchen hearing the happy voices of Lelouch and Suzaku.

Just as she put down the dirty plates in the sink she noticed C2 leaning against the counter "What are you doing here?" she asked, standing straight "Just thought I get a proper look at the boy your so interested in," she walked towards the open doorway making sure not to be seen "Doesn't look much" she said in a boring tone

"Yeah well, his an old best friend of mine. I'd trust him with my life"

C.C. looked at the girl "Are you in love with him?" Nunnally felt her cheek go suddenly red like Suzaku's "No!" she answered in a angered whisper, C.C. raised an eyebrow "You sure?" she asked, Nunnally walked over to her and grabbed her wrist and began pulling her towards the door "Yes, and you better go back to my room in case anyone sees you" she said as she pushed C.C. out of the kitchen, and slammed the door in her face. Nunnally took a deep breath and composed herself and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Nunnally was saying goodbye to Suzaku by the door, she had already put Lelouch to bed and Sayoko was cleaning the plates.

"It's really good to see you again" she said with a smile "Same here, I thought that you really died seven years ago," Suzaku answered with a smile but after a few seconds frowned "Listen Nunna, I don't think it's a good idea for us to spend time with each other" Nunnally frowned and felt a bit angry "Why?"

"What if someone figures out who you and Lelouch are? They'd tell the Royal family and they'd come and get you two back"

"So just like that huh?! Abandoning me and Lelouch again?" Suzaku looked a bit shocked at her answer "Huh?" Nunnally shook her head a bit to clear her head "Never mind. So I can't hang out with you?" Suzaku looked a bit sad "I'm sorry Nunnally," he put a hand on her shoulders "But I know what you think of the Imperial Family and I don't want anyone finding out that your royalty" Nunnally hugged Suzaku "Bye Suzaku, I'll see you around school I guess" Suzaku was surprised at first but hugged her back "Bye Nunnally" he pulled Nunnally off of him and walked away.

* * *

The next morning Nunnally was in her room fixing a case that could hide her Nemo mask, C.C. was just standing there eating a pizza looking at her.

"What you doing that for?" C2 asked, Nunnally didn't look up from her work as she answered "Unlike my geass, the mask is something physical that someone can see. And we wouldn't want that now would we?" C.C. didn't answer but instead sat down on her bed.

The door opened and Lelouch was in the doorway "Nunnally, Sayoko finished making the tea" Nunnally and C.C. both froze for a while "I'll be right there Lelouch" she carefully put down her case "Is that pizza I smell?," Lelouch asked with a grin "You've been eating way too much pizza Nunna, you might wanna be careful, you might get a bubbly belly" he laughed a bit and rolled away before Nunnally had a chance to answer. Nunnally knew it was wrong but she couldn't help but be grateful that Lelouch had succumb to hysterical blindness, otherwise he would have seen the mask and Lelouch has a quick mind and could easily connect the dots.

* * *

"I've heard from Shirley that some of the older students vandalized Suzaku's shirt," Lelouch said as he sipped some tea "It's just cruel what they're doing to him" Nunnally gave Lelouch a sympathetic smile, she knew Lelouch didn't like it when Britannians bullied the Numbers.

"I know but Suzaku told us to stay out of it when I confronted him about it"

"Can't you do anything?"

"No, Suzaku said to stay out of it otherwise people would find out who we really are" Nunnally was eating a sandwich but froze when she saw a cat walk by the door which had opened...it was also wearing her Nemo mask! "Ahhh!" she screamed as she stood up, her chair falling to the floor, and ran after the the cat.

"What happened?" asked Lelouch when Nunnally screamed "Nunnally? You there?"

Nunnally was jumping out a window of the clubhouse thinking _'I can't let my identity be exposed by a cat! How'd even get in my room?' _

While Nunnally was chasing the cat through the school Lelouch was answering the door and was greeted by Milly, Rivalz, and Nina. He just told them what had happened.

"So Nunnally just freaked out for no reason?" Milly ask "I've heard Nunnally scream like that" Lelouch slightly lied, he had heard her scream like that the day of their mother's assassination but that scream was much worse "What could she be so freaked out about?" asked Nina

"An embarassing photo?" said Rivalz

"A love letter?" asked Milly

"A love letter?" repeated Lelouch with a confused expression, Milly and Rivalz both had a sly smirk on their faces. Milly walked behind Lelouch and pushed him towards the control booth "Don't worry Lelouch, will get that letter before Nunnally can!" said Milly.

Nunnally was now running in the hallways of the main building, she was slightly out of breath.

She passed two girls who were in front of the bulletin board looking at the photo of her in the Nemo costume "You think they'll catch this Nemo person?" asked one of the girls, one of the girls was just staring at the cat that had passed them "Is it just me or am i going crazy?"

"Wasn't that the mask Nemo wears?" Nunnally stopped by the girls "You saw that?" she asked when the girls nodded she activated her Geass and said "Forget everything you just saw"

"No problem" answered both girls as Nunnally took off after the cat.

As she rounded another corner the speakers came alive and Milly's voice sounded throughout the school "Hello Ashford Academy! This is your student council president, Milly Ashford."

Milly was in the control room with Rivalz, Nina, and Lelouch behind her "Listen up everybody. There's a cat loose on campus and whoever can bring both the cat and whatever it's holding gets a kiss from anyone on the student council!" all three other members had a shocked expression on their face.

Throughout the school girls were all squealing, and had run off in search of the cat at the same time talking about who they wanted to kiss, mostly Lelouch.

_'Milly!' _thought Nunnally as she lost sight of the cat.

Shirley meanwhile had fallen off the diving board when Milly announced that they were suppose to kiss someone.

"Now here's the vice-president, Lelouch Lamperouge, and he's going to give some details about the cat!" Milly handed Lelouch the mic "Um.." Lelouch started as he tried to remember what he can about the cat "Well it's footsteps were a bit off, so it sounded like it had a limp. And it meowed like this," Lelouch sucked in deep breath and tried to make his voice a bit higher when he said "MEOWWWW!"

Suzaku was walking towards the gate, where he knew Lyod and Cecile were waiting, when he saw the cat from yesterday walk by. "What is it wearing?" he asked himself as he ran after it, nearing the stairs he nearly ran into an out of breath Nunnally.

"Suzaku?," she said in between breaths "What...are...you...doing?"

"Going after the cat. The president said so" instead of waiting for Nunnally to answer he ran up the stairs.

"Suzaku, wait!" she ran after him, if he the Nemo mask it would lead to some _very _uncomfortable questions. They were nearly at the top by the time Nunnally found enough breath to talk "Suzaku, wait! You don't have to do it! I'll catch the cat" Suzaku just laughed at her as he continued to run up while she just stopped for a moment to catch her breath "I'll catch it before you do Nunna! You never were that good with excercise!"

Nunnally just stared at Suzaku's retreating figure as he ran ahead of her "He always was an excercise nut" she said to herself as she ran after him.

By the time Suzaku and Nunnally were able to reach the roof word had spread that they were hot on the cat's tail and half the school had assembled before them.

"So someone's got it cornered?" asked Milly as she jumped out of Rivlaz's side car and walked up behind Lelouch, who Nina, had pushed from the control booth. "Yeah," said Shirley "Nunna and that new kid, Suzaku Kururugi" Milly didn't answer her but instead looked up towards the roof where Suzaku was now climbing in order to reach the roof and Nunnally was staring out the window.

_'Oh no!,' _she thought _'I need to find a way to distract Suzaku from the cat and avert the crowds attention from him' _Nunnally already had a plan formed in her head. As she climbed the roof towards Suzaku she pretended to fall off the roof, she didn't have to pretend to be scared since she really was, she didn't really think this through, she just hoped that Suzaku was fast enough to catch her.

Suzaku was nearing the cat, who had gotten it's head stuck in one of the bells, so he couldn't see what was on it's head. He was nearing it when he the crowd gasp and looked down to see Nunnally falling from the roof. He immediately forgot about the cat and tried to fall as slowly as he can, when he was near the window sill he grabbed onto it and grabbed Nunnally's hand as best as he can. He pulled Nunnally up and was too busy on trying to hold on to both the window and her that he failed to notice Nunnally's gaze drift towards the cat.

Nunnally looked at the cat who had somehow gotten her mask off, and followed the mask as it fell and finally landed onto one of the poles. She breathed a sigh of relief, one for Suzaku being strong enough to catch her and that the mask hadn't fallen to the ground where a random student can pick it up. "Thanks," she said as she stood onto the window and jumped off the window, landing on near the staircase "I'm just thankful that you were light" Suzaku answered as he landed near her. "Meow" they both turned and saw that the cat had followed them, Suzaku picked it up and walked towards the stairs "Aren't you coming?" he asked "Um.." Nunnally said "I'm actually going to get that thing that the cat was holding before Milly does" she didn't wait for an answer and just walked away.

Lelouch could do nothing but sit and listen to the chatter of students, it suddenly became very quiet "What happened?" he asked and when no one answered him he heard a gasp through out the student body then a sigh of relief "What happened?" he asked again "That new guy Suzaku just saved Nunnally from falling off the roof" he heard Milly say, he too breathed a sigh of relief "Thank goodness" he muttered to himself.

"It's the cat from the other day" muttered Suzaku to himself, he paused slightly when he looked up and saw half the students staring at him. There was a moment of silence, he was just staring at the crowd holding the cat who had started to lick himself. The silence was broken when an orange haired girl came running towards him with a smiling face "Thanks for saving Nunna!" she said and immediately her words seemed to start a chain of events and students started coming to him thanking him for saving Nunnally. Lelouch was at the front of the crows and behind him was a blonde girl and he was smiling at him with a wide smile that clearly said 'Thank you for saving my sister'

The blonde haired girl came over to him "That cat was holding something," she said pointing to the cat "Did you see what it was?" Suzaku could do nothing but stare at the crowd around the only person who wasn't there were a green haired girl with glasses. He finally found his voice and said "There was something on his head but I didn't see it" the girl had a pout on her face and was about to answer when Nunnally cam out of the shadows.

Milly immediately pointed a finger at Nunnally, still had a pout on her face "I finally thought I had some dirt on you!" she said as Nunnally walked towards them and stopped beside Suzaku. There was a another pause as everyone stared at the two, Nina broke the silence by asking "D-Do you two know each other?" Suzaku was about to say no but Lelouch beat him to it "Yes, we do" everyone turned to look at wheelchair bound boy "B-But his an Eleven"

Lelouch ignored what Nina said and instead said "Milly, how would you feel about letting Suzaku join the student council?," when no one answered he continued "It would be good for him since the council doesn't do anything besides meetings, fix school events and the budget. It would be a perfect club for him to join since he already has military work" Milly looked to be deep in thought and finally said "Who am I to say no to the vice-president?," she turned towards Suzaku and extended a hand "Hi, I'm Milly Ashford, Student Council President" Shirley and Rivalz introduced themselves and suddenly Nunnally went up to Suzaku and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Nunnally," Suzaku said, his cheeks red "Since you catched the cat, I'm giving you the kiss. Almost a member of the Student Council" she said with a smile. Rivalz put and arm around her shoulders and said "You'll always be an official member Nunna!" Shirley went behind Lelouch and pushed him towards the clubhouse saying to Suzaku "Follow me! I'll show you around the clubhouse!" and just like that Suzaku felt like he belonged, he hand't felt like since before the war with Lelouch and Nunnally.

He felt a smile grow on his face and follow Shirley and Lelouch, still holding the cat.

* * *

Review! P.S. since I haven't watched the show in a LONG time, I might skip ahead to the next episode!


	12. Chapter 11

So this chapter is the whole Lake Kawaguchi Incident but with a few twists that were inspired by Nightmare of Nunnally (evil smirk on face)...

P.S. I'm going to skip a few parts cause if I followed it like the Anime it would be SUPER long!

* * *

It was a few days after Cornelia was sworn in as viceroy of Area 11 and the incident with Cornelia at the Saitama Nunnally found herself sitting in the student council room playing with Arthur, the cat they had adopted after the whole cat chase incident.

Milly, Shirley, and Nina were discussing some trip to Lake Kawaguchi while Lelouch was helping Rivalz and Suzaku with their homework.

"Hey Suzaku!" Shirley shouted, she and the girls were surrounded by Nina's computer booking their hotel rooms "Yeah Shirley?" he asked looking up from his homework

"You want to come to Lake Kawaguchi with us?"

Suzaku thought for a moment before answering "Sorry, I have some Military work to do" Shirley looked sad as she said "Oh," she turned to Lelouch "How 'bout you Lulu? You want to come?" Lelouch looked up from his homework to look at Shirley "Sure, but I thought you girls were having a girl's night out?" Milly walked over to Lelouch and sat down beside him, and looked at the homework he, Rivalz, and Suzaku were doing and said "We were but we thought that we might want to have a male with us," then she leaned in and whispered so that only he can hear "And Nina's a bit scared about leaving the settlement, me and Shirley thought that it would be a good idea to have somebody else with us to help Nina" he smirked a bit before answering

"You sure you want me? I can't protect you-" he was cut off by Milly saying "That doesn't matter, we just need someone to calm her down. Once we get out of the settlement. She hasn't left it, not _once_"

Lelouch thought for a moment before saying with a smile "Sure, I'll go with you guys" Shirley looked a bit happy and a blush was spreading through her cheeks "T-That's great Lulu" Nunnally placed Arthur down and took a seat next to Rivalz who looked like he was about to pull out his hair from all the homework "Be sure to get some special accommodations in the room for Lelouch" she said

"How 'bout you Nunna? You want to come?"

"Sorry Shirley, but I have something to do" Nunnally slightly lied, she was actually going to meet her new group this weekend, Ohgi had somehow managed to get his resistance group to agree to the idea of her leading them. She was meeting them in the Ghettos.

"Anyone seen Kallen?" asked Rivalz as he cracked his hands "She wasn't feeling well so she went home" Milly answered.

Nunnally mentally snorted, she knew that Kallen was possibly in a meeting with the resistance group, getting ready to see her again or rather Nemo.

"S-So I g-get a room for four?" Nina asked from her place in the computer "Yeah" Milly said

"So it's official? Lulu's coming?" Shirley said

"Yeah Shirley, I'm coming with you guys. I don't have anything to do this weekend"

"Unfair," Rivalz grumbled "I've always wanted to go to Lake Kawaguchi. Too bad I promised my mom I'd take extra shifts at the bar this weekend"

"Maybe next time Rivalz," said Shirley as she left to get ready for her swim club.

* * *

"This will be our new base of operations from now on," Nunnally said as she sat down on a couch in their groups new mobile van, the others were all looking in awe of the place

"Where'd you get this? Steal it?" ask someone in the back "I actually got it from someone who owes me a favor" she said, she actually had to use her Geass to get it

"So what do we do now?" asked Ohgi as he took a seat next to her "Now?," Nunnally said as she watched the others go up "We wait for something to happen. Something that not even the Britannian Army could win, something that only we can do" Just as she finished saying this Kallen came running down the stairs shouting "Turn on the TV!"

Ohgi immediately put on the TV and it showed a TV reporter in front of the hotel at Lake Kawaguchi with the headline saying "LAKE KAWAGUCHI HOTEL HELD HOSTAGE BY Japan Liberation Front!"

The next footage was of a room with all the guests on their knees, except one. Lelouch was still in his wheelchair and had two guns pointed at him.

Nunnally took everything in her power to stay put, and watch it instead of running out the door and heading straight towards Lake Kawaguchi. Lelouch was in there and if the JLF found out about him being Lelouch Vi Britannian things could get messy from that point. She smirked as a plan formed into her head. A plan to not only rescue Leouch but also the others.

"People," she said as the reporter finished telling the report "I think we found what we need to introduce ourselves to the world"

* * *

Milly looked at the guards in front of them. She couldn't believe it a simple trip to Lake Kawaguchi turned into them being held hostage by the JLF.

The leader, Kusakabe, had introduced himself to them. He had explained that he was holding them hostage to get what he wanted out of the Cornelia.

Milly looked at Lelouch who was still seated in his wheelchair, she had somehow managed to let the guards allow him to stay in his wheelchair. The price of course was that he was going to be used as the tool to keep the people in check, after all nobody wanted a blind and crippled boy to get hurt. He was at the front and had two guards in on either side of him both were holding guns and had it pointed at him. The other guards were spread around the room, some were talking quietly to themselves, and some were just glaring at them with hatred clear in their eyes.

Shirley was holding a shaking Nina who couldn't help but stare anywhere but at the guards.

Milly moved closer to them so that Nina was between her and Shirley. She rubbed circles in Nina's back to try and keep the poor girl from hyperventilating.

She didn't think anything could go wrong with a trip to the Lake, it was suppose to be safe. Milly looked over to look at Lelouch who didn't even look at all scared at being held at gunpoint.

She supposed it was the fact that he had traveled through Japan when it had been invaded or maybe by the fact that he had watched his mother die in front of him and had her lifeless body on top of him. He had been though so much at such a young age and so had Nunally. Nunna was forced to grow up rather quickly in her opinion. The young girl didn't trust anyone but Lelouch for the first few months that they had moved in with them, it had taken exactly 14 months for Nunnally to finally trust her and her family. Lelouch had grown fond of them from the first moment they met.

Nunnally! She didn't want to think what she would do to her if anything happened to Lelouch, Nunnally was the overprotective sibling between the two.

* * *

Suzaku was at the base of the hotel with the rest of the military in Area 11.

Night had fallen and he was in the Lancelot fixing somethings.

Suzaku wanted to go into the hotel and try to save the hostages but Princess Cornelia had said no to their request to let the Lancelot through. Llyod had said that it had been due to the fact that the Princess still didn't trust him since he was an Eleven.

She had sent Sutherlands underground to submerge the foundation but the JLF had expected it and had a weapon ready. A Linear Canon was poised right near the foundation and he group she had sent were dead with only one shot.

"Those students," Cecile said from behind him "They were friends of yours from school, right?"

Suzaku didn't stare at her as he answered "Yeah, they were on the student council with me"

"That boy, the one in the wheelchair being held by two guards. He looks familiar"

Suzaku froze for a moment at Cecile's words, she couldn't have figured it out, right?

"Really? Who does he look like?"

"The late prince Lelouch Vi Britannia, eldest son of the late Empress Marianne"

Suzaku gulped "I hadn't noticed"

"I would've thought you'd notice. I mean didn't he and his sister, Princess Nunnally, stay with you before Japan was conquered?"

"They did, we got separated when war broke out"

"Were you close?"

"What?"

"You and the prince and princess, were you friends?"

"Yes, we were. Ironic isn't? The son of Japan's last prime minister friends with a prince and princess"

Cecile either ignored the last sentence or didn't hear him "That boy, what's his name?"

Suzaku froze, if he told the truth then Cecile might connect the dots, she was smart after all, but if he didn't and she met Lelouch she'd be even more curious as to why he lied "Lelouch, his name is Lelouch"

"Now that's Ironic," they both turned and saw Llyod standing in front of them "Your friend not only has the same name as the late prince but also is in the same condition as he was"

Before Suzaku could answer Cecile said "What are they doing?" he turned to look at the screen in front of him and saw some of the members push a hostage to front of the roof.

"What's going on?," he muttered to himself, his eyes widened when he saw them push the man off the roof "NO!"

The screen then switched so that it showed Kusakabe.

"We have grown impatient," he said "So for every 30 minutes that our demands aren't met we'll throw a hostage off the roof"

Suzaku froze where he was, he couldn't move after those words. Sooner or later they'd get to Milly, Nina, Shirley, and Lelouch. Whether or not they knew Lelouch was royalty that might push them some more to kill him just to make a point.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a news van rolling towards the army stationed in the main bridge, and on top of it was Nemo!

_To be continued..._

* * *

Review and I'd post the next chapter as soon as possible!_  
_


	13. Chapter 12

Lake Kawaguchi Part 2

* * *

Nunnally stood calmly on top of the news they had stolen.

The van stopped just as three knightmare's appeared. The first one had horns on it head and had a cape behind it, a clear sign that the pilot was a prince or princess, immediately she knew it was Cornelia from their last fight.

Her suspicions were confirmed when the hatchet opened and Cornelia came out.

"Well Nemo, " she said "We meet again. Are you part of the Japan Liberation Front? or are you going to help us rescue the hostages? However as of right now our goals are higher than yours. And so for killing my half-brother, Clovis La Britannia, I'll kill you right where you stand" She pulled out a sword like weapon and pointed it at her.

"Cornelia," she said calmly "Tell me who would you choose? Clovis who is dead? or your sister, Euphemia, who is still alive at the moment?" she saw Cornelia's face turn into one of anger and shock when she said that, apparently Cornelia thought that no one knew Euphie was inside.

_'Sister,' _Nunnally thought _'You were always overprotective of Euphie, apparently that hadn't changed. You were so protective of her that you let your emotions get in the way. Euphie was the only one who can bring out your caring side' _

"If you let me through I'll not only save Euphemia but the others too"

"What?"

"You heard Viceroy, or do I have to repeat it to you?"

Cornelia put the weapon down and calmly said "Let them through"

The guards immediately protested "But Your Highness-"

"I said let them through" The knightmare's moved out of the way and the van moved forward.

As Nunnally passed Cornelia she couldn't help but understand the predicament Cornelia was in, Cornelia was worried for Euphie while she was worried for Lelouch.

* * *

Cornelia watched as the van disappeared behind the gates.

"Viceroy, we aren't really letting Nemo get away are we?" asked Guilford

"I believe she will buy us some time before they decide to throw the next hostage out, with any luck we'll be able to not only catch the JLF but also Nemo," she turned towards a guard "Let Earl Ashlund know that I'm allowing him to use the Lancelot to try and charge the Linear Canon in the tunnel" the guard bowed and left.

_'Don't worry Clovis,' _she thought as she stared at the hotel _'I'll be able to avenge you _and_ save Euphemia. Once Nemo is captured and executed for your murder I'll move onto the plan we made in case either of us were made Viceroy of Area 11. Making this place a peaceful final resting place for you, Lelouch, and Nunnally'_

* * *

"Great news!," Susaku and Cecile turned towards Llyod as he put down the phone "They've given us the go to use the Lancelot to try and destroy the Linear Canon! and go onto the next phase of the rescue plan!"

"Wait," Cecile said "It sounds like their using Suzaku as bait!"

"Seems like they'll use the distraction to send in the royal guards"

"Seems like! Llyod-"

"Miss Cecile," Suzaku interrupted "Please let me do it, I'm ready. If I can use the Lancelot to try and save them I'll do it. Even if it means sacrificing my life, I'll at least know that I tried to save my friends"

Cecile thought for a moment before saying "Fine, let's start the VARIS. Your going to need it Suzaku"

* * *

As Cecile, Lloyd, and Suzaku prepared the Lancelot outside, inside the hotel Milly continued to hold a shaking Nina, Shirley was just beside them staring at Lelouch who was still in the front.

Nina eye's grew wide when a soldier stepped in front of her "A-An E-Eleven," she whispered, but apparently the guard heard her and an angry expression was immediately on his face

"I'm not an Eleven, I'm a Japanese!" the guards shouted, the room was now staring at them.

Lelouch was listening to the conversation hoping nothing bad was going to happen,

"Yes we're aware of that," he heard Milly shout "Just lay off her! This is scaring her half to death!"

"Then correct her!" the guard shouted back

"Fine then!," Shirley shouted "We will!"

_'Guys,'_ Lelouch thought _'Shut up! Your going to get yourselves killed!' _

"Why you little brat, you three stand up and come with me to next room. I'll show you some respect!"

Lelouch could hear Nina's whimpering get louder he gripped the armrests of his wheelchair as he heard the guard shout "I said stand up!"

"NO! GET OFF OF ME!"

"Stop it!" he shouted when Nina screamed, he could hear another step of footsteps come closer to him, he didn't have time to react when hands gripped his hair painfully used it to push him to the floor.

"You better shut up boy!," a guard shouted as he felt Shirley's and Milly's hand grip his arms and pulled him towards them so that he was between them "We've been going easy on you since you're disabled, but keep on disrespecting us and we won't be!"

"Hey!," he heard Shirley shout "Don't need to be so rude!"

"Shut up brat!"

"GET OFF ME!" Nina's voice was practically at the highest he heard it

"Unhand her!," someone said "Take me to your leader now, understand?" the voice belonged to someone familiar, but he couldn't put a face to it's voice

"Just who do you think you are?" the guard asked as he threw Nina to the ground and Milly immediately pulled her towards them

"I am Euphemia Li Britannia, third princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, and sub-viceroy of Area 11" Gasps rang out through the room

Euphie! He knew Suzaku told him that she was here, he didn't think she was going to be here in Kawaguchi "Are you two alright? You weren't that hurt were you?" he heard her ask him and Nina "Yeah, I'm fine" he said "No" Nina said

"Take me to your leader," Euphie said, footsteps walked towards her and he could hear them walk towards the door.

The sounds of the door opening and closing told him they had left.

He felt around till he found Nina's trembling hands "Don't worry Nina," he said as he felt her go closer to him "We'll get out of this. I promise" he hugged her shaking form as he said it.

* * *

As Euphie walked passed the boy holding the trembling girl she couldn't help but think _'Lelouch?'_

* * *

Nunnally was in front of Kusakabe, the others were all around the hotel planting the explosives she handed them.

"So," Kusakabe said "Your the infamous Nemo. I would have thought you to be more intimidating"

"So you have no intention of joining me?" she said as she ignored his statement

"Remove you mask, show me who you. It's rude to hide one's true identity"

"Just one question"

"Fire away"

"What do you hope to gain with holding Britannians hostage?"

"What do I hope to gain with this? I want to gain attention, show them that we Japanese won't sit around and be called Elevens, that we'll fight for what we believe in!"

She scoffed "How childish. Even if you did join me there would be no hope of saving you"

"What?!," A guard shouted "Why you-"

"Explain Nemo," Kusakabe interrupted, Nunnally simply smirked inside the mask

* * *

"ME boost!" Suzaku shouted

"Lancelot launch!" Cecile said, immediately the Lancelot roared to life as it sped towards the Canon.

* * *

"Enemy knightmare ahead!" a rebel said

"Then shoot it!," another answered back "It'll end up like the rest. Dead"

"B-But sir it's twice as fast as the others!"

"Who cares? It'll be dead with one shot. Start up the Canon!"

* * *

Suzaku raced towards the Canon while thinking back to the conversation he had yesterday in the student council room with the others.

If he had been there then at least they'd have someone there to help them from getting killed.

Mind set on saving the others he raced head on when the Canon fired at him, he avoided it and continued racing towards the Canon, intending to destroy it.

* * *

Up near the command center. An affect of the blast left the surface so that it looked like an earthquake hit it.

"Still think this is a good idea?! I warned you!" Cecile shouted as she hid behind Llyod

Llyod just smirked and said "He doesn't play decoy! His going for the gold!"

* * *

"Here's the hostage I told you about, she claims to be Euphemia Li Britannia"

"All right bring her inside"

* * *

"Enough chitchat Nemo!" Kusakabe shouted as he took out his sword

Nunnally activated her Geass when he got too close to comfort and shouted the first thing that popped in her head "DIE!"

* * *

Suzaku avoided another blast from the Canon by riding the side of the tunnel and took out the VARIS as he did so.

* * *

Gunshots from inside the room shocked everyone, including Euphemia.

The guards opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Kusakabe with a sword in his gut and two guards had gunshot wounds in their chests.

Nemo shot at the guard in the shoulder as he opened the door. "Calm down, they committed suicide when I told them that this mission was a worthless one"

"Nemo," Euphie whispered in fear

"Your highness," Nemo said as she hid the gun "I see you planned on sacrificing yourselves for commoners, you haven't change one bit"

Euphemia's eyes widened, What did Nemo mean?, have they met before?

* * *

"Miss Cecile it's time for the VARIS!"

"Suzaku, No! It could kill you!"

"I don't care. I'll destroy this Canon with my life!"

He fired the VARIS just as the Canon fired another blast at him.

* * *

"So," Nunnally said, she was alone with "I heard that you were appointed sub-viceroy"

"I'm not happy with that" answered Euphemia with a frown on her face.

She and Euphie were the only ones in the room, unless you counted the dead bodies.

"No. It was because Clovis was murdered wasn't it?"

"Yes, by your hands Nemo!" Euphie shouted

"I did it because he ordered the death of hundred Elevens. He begged me to spare his life, did you know that?" Nunnally hoped that her shaking wasn't shown, Clovis' death was still a touchy subject for her.

Euphie looked shocked before asking "Is that why you murdered him?"

"No," Nunnally said in a bored tone "I murdered him because he was the spawn of the Emperor. Which reminds me," she pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Euphemia, who now looked scared, "Your one of his children"

* * *

The VARIS hit the blast and Suzaku jumped up in the air just as the Canon exploded.

He prepared to fire another. When the smoke cleared he fired at the foundations and the building collapsed immediately.

* * *

Worried screams and _whimpers_ could be heard inside the storage room, where the hostages were.

Shirley and Milly hugged Lelouch, who was hugging a trembling Nina, between them as the building collapsed.

* * *

"The Eleven actually did it," said Cornelia as she stared at the building "He did" Cornelia turned towards Guilford on her left and said "Guildford! Send in the Sutherlands to rescue them!"

"Yes, your highness!"

* * *

Suzaku slowly fell as the building collapsed, he stared at one of the windows and saw Nemo standing there.

Doing nothing to save herself "No way," he muttered

* * *

Nunnally held the trigger to the bombs between her hands as she stared ahead of her.

_'The White Knight from Shinjuku!' _she thought as she pressed the trigger

* * *

"EUPHIE!" Cornelia shouted as the hotel suddenly exploded.

She could only stare in horror as the building erupted in flames.

* * *

"MY FRIENDS!" Suzaku shouted as he jumped towards the building.

* * *

"Suzaku NO!" both Llyod and Cecile shouted as they watched the Lancelot jump into the smoke.

* * *

Suzaku sat in the cockpit of the Lancelot frozen in place.

The hotel was entirely destroyed, nobody could've survived there.

"No," he whispered "I failed!," he banged the wall of the cockpit "Nunnally, I'm sorry" he felt tears form in the corners of his eyes at the thought of the young girl who now lost her older brother.

"Britannia," Suzaku looked up to see a boat coming out of the fog, on top of it was...Nemo!

That was impossible! Nemo was in the building when it exploded!

"I have returned all the hostages from the hotel safe and sound," he saw life rafts follow the boat out of the fog, he looked around until he saw the one he was looking.

There a life craft at the front were his friends, Nina being held Milly and Lelouch was holding Shirley's hand.

Unknown to him this was being televised all across Area 11.

"Their fine!" he said as he wiped his tears.

* * *

"Their alive!" Rivalz shouted, as he saw the camera roll sideways to reveal the girls and Lelouch in a life craft.

He was waiting on a chess match between some Buisness men. He was also watching the news at the same, he had nearly dropped the glasses when the hotel exploded.

* * *

"People," Nunnally said, she had the spotlight on her she had to admit though. It was bright.

"Rally behind us or fear us!," The lights expanded to show 7 people on her side "We," she paused for dramatic effect "Are the black knights! We protect those who cannot protect themselves whoever they may be. The JLF have been punished for cowardly taking a hotel hostage, just like the late Prince Clovis was punished for ordering the murders of Elevens. I will not stand by and let the strong bully the weak," as she said it images of the events after her mothers assassination flashed in her mind "We will be the ones who stand in judgement of this world!" she extended her arms for dramatic effect.

* * *

Review, and Review!


	14. Chapter 13

"This double life is a pain in the ass," Kallen said as she yawned and leaned over the door to the student council room.

She had fallen asleep in class and had ended up shouting "The Black Knights", she had been dreaming about one of the Black Knight's 'adventures' late in night.

"Come Suzaku hold him down!" Milly's voice echoed though the door

"Cut it out Suzaku!" Lelouch's voice sounded angry

"Sorry Lelouch" Suzaku said

She walked in and froze at sight in front of her.

Milly, Rivalz, Shirley, Nina, Suzaku, and Nunnally were all dressed up like cats, Nina was in front of her computer as usual and off to the side were the others and in the middle of the chaos was Lelouch.

Lelouch was tied to his wheelchair, Shirley was trying to put make on him, Rivalz was putting cat ears on his head, Suzaku was trying to stop him from struggling and Nunnally was trying to put on a cat costume on him.

Milly was the only one who wasn't part of it, she turned towards her said "Good Meowning," she walked forward before stopping a few feet from "G-Good morning I guess, What's happening?"

"Classes are suspended, and we have nothing better to do," Milly said

Shirley turned towards her "Didn't we tell you? It's our welcome party for Arthur. I set aside some stuff for you" Shirley pointed to a rack with cat costumes and box filled with accessories

"She doesn't need a mask," they all turned to Nunnally who was sitting on the couch "She's already wearing one"

Kallen looked annoyed before answering "That's a riot, you should be on TV"

"What do you think Miss TV star?" Rivalz asked holding a pretend microphone to Shirley "Oh, I thought she meant Nunnally" Suzaku said

Shirley let out an annoyed sigh "Stop joking Rivalz. The whole things been a huge pain! We've been bombarded with questions day and night!, we haven't left school grounds in weeks! The principal had to order everyone to stop harassing Lelouch since he nearly fell into the pool during gym yesterday!"

"Yeah," Rivalz looked at Milly "Not that I don't feel for your four, especially Lelouch, but I don't see why the rest of us can't leave either"

Milly scoffed "I go down we all go down"

"A little dark don't you think? What about you Suzaku?," Rivalz looked at Suzaku who had began sniffing "You alright bud?"

"I'm glad you know," Suzaku said as he wiped his tears "That we can be like this, Happy"

"That's sweet-" Lelouch was cut off when Rivalz jumped over him and put his arm over Suzaku saying "Oh, Suzaku's a big baby" they both fell down to the floor, everyone laughed at the two's antics.

"That's the fun part about Suzaku," Nunnally said

"Yeah," Lelouch said "Once in awhile you want him to just get a clue"

Rivalz squished Suzaku's cheek saying "He likes that," and Suzaku just kept on saying "Not really"

Everyone laughed again, "Hey! Anyone going to untie me?!" Lelouch said "Not so fast Lulu, you should put on the costume. Everyone's doing it" Milly said as she tried to put the cat costume on Lelouch "Milly! If I can use my legs I'd kick you right now!" everyone just laughed at the two's antics.

_'Hard to believe that I saved their lives a few days ago,'_ Kallen thought as she watched them laugh at Lelouch and Milly

* * *

_'Ever since the Black Knights made their big debut at Lake Kawaguchi, we've been the talk of the news'_

Kallen passed some wanted posters with Nemo's face plastered on it saying "WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE!"

_'Of course not everyone agrees with our methods'_

Kallen passed some Japanese kids chasing each other, each were pretending to be a Black Knight.

One boy was stopped by his mother "Stop pretending your a Black Knight! Don't say anything wrong about Britannia! We're Elevens, remember that""

She frowned at that.

_'Some members are still skeptical about Nemo though, self included. They don't want to trust some random teenage girl whose identity we don't even know, but I'm worried that if we push for her identity she'll disappear and there goes are only chance against Britannia'_

* * *

"Refrain?" Kallen asked Ohgi. She was in the mall, looking at the crowd. She had gone here after Milly came over to give her, her transcripts from middle school, apparently her secret that she was Half-Britannian wad out.

"Yeah," Ohgi answered "It's some sort of drug. It makes you think you've gone back to the past"

"Must be all rage here in Japan,"

"Yeah well, who doesn't long for the days before the occupation? This stuff was specifically targeted at the Japanese" Kallen was about to answer when she turned around and saw a Japanese vendor being beaten by Britannians.

"I gotta go Ohgi, talk to you later" she hung up before Ohgi could say bye.

She took a step towards them to stop it but felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Nunnally standing behind her in her middle school uniform there shaking her head.

She shook off Nunnally's hand "Why are you stopping me?" she asked

"Take a look at that Elven," Nunnally said, Kallen observed the man. She had to squint to it but eventually she saw that the guys was wearing a jumper with a hotdog on it "If we help him, he might not be able to sell anything tomorrow"

Kallen was about to retort when the guys came over to them "You girls have a problem? You two some kind of Eleven Sympathizer?"

Nunnally felt the familiar pain in her eyes and said "You guys are getting tired of beating Elevens now, aren't you?"

Kallen didn't know what happened but the guys suddenly said "This getting boring, you want to hit the arcade?" As soon as they left Kallen ran to the guys still on the ground to help him.

"You okay?," she asked him, she noticed that the guys eyes went to the Ashford crest and his eyes lit up "Your a Britannian! You want some hotdogs? I can give you and your friend" She looked behind her and saw Nunnally standing behind her.

Sometime later she found herself and Nunnally sitting on a bench in front of a fountain "You know," Nunnally said "In some ways Area Eleven is better off then it was before. Being made into a colony of Britannia has stabilized both it military and economic position in the world. Elevens can even obtain full citizenship through the Honorary Britannian program. It's easy to do that, it's a question of pride really. I can understand why they want to resist."

"And what does Nunnally Lamperouge think about all this?"

"People like that vendor there can say that you can live a better life as long as you bow your head to Britannia." Kallen immediately thought of her mother who lived in the manor as a maid, she most certainly bowed her head, literally.

"You know," Kallen said as she stood up "Your really as smart as Shirley says. You just waste it on gambling" without waiting for Nunnally to answer she left.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually teared up, how embarrassing" Nunnally said to Suzaku who was playing with Arthur, they were the only ones in the student council room

"It's called honesty, Nunna" said Suzaku

"I'm just thankful the Black Knights save them"

"If they wanted to catch criminals, they could have joined the police. I wonder why they don't just to that"

Nunnally scoffed "Yeah, and get caught up in red tape and corruption"

Suzaku looked at her "Look I know the police isn't great now, but terrorism is never the answer. They could have tried to invoke change from within"

Nunnally looked up from she was reading. They had a staring match for a few seconds before Shirley came in "Oh, it's just your two?"

* * *

Kallen found herself hiding behind an alley way near the docks, the Black Knights were there since they got a tip that someone was selling Refrain here.

"So Nemo's got us doing the police work," Tamaki said "I don't see how this helps us take down Britannia"

"Still," Ohgi said "Feels good to have the will of the people"

"Yeah," another said "The Black Knights have become heroes since Kawaguchi!"

"Are we in the right?," Kallen asked herself "I don't know" out of the corner of her eye she saw Ohgi look up at her.

Before he can say anything Tamaki said "Look, it's the signal from Nemo!"

"Can't believe she got in, how many tricks does she have up her sleep?" said another as they got up from their hiding place as Kallen got in the knightmare.

"Are the shipment for Nagaya ready?" asked a man as he unpacked the newly delivered Refrain "Yeah-" whatever the other man was about to say was cut off of bullets coming through the door "The Black Knights are here!" shouted a man as he fired.

"A knightmare!" they shouted as they saw the knightmare come through.

Kallen fired the knightmare's gun as she chased the guys. "These things really are amazing," she muttered "Each one is an army to itself"

She fired bullets through another door and ran into it, she activated her night vision as she saw the darkness. She froze when she saw some Japanese in front of her, clearly under the influence of Refrain

"I'm getting married next week!"

"Japan! Japan!"

"I just got promoted! I'm heading to the Paris Office!"

One person caught her eye "I'm studying abroad!" it was the guy from the mall _'When you add them all up, they break your heart'_she thought back to Milly's words from earlier today "That's right," she said "That's why I'm here"

"Careful, it's dangerous to run like that," she looked down and saw her mother walking towards nowhere, she caught her in her knightmare's hand just as her mother trip "Really Naoto, I need you to keep an eye on your little sister"

Kallen squeezed her eyes at her mothers words "Really mother, how much of a fool can you be? First you give into Britannia, then father, and now! Naoto is dead, let him go!"

Her knightmare suddenly shook, she looked to her right "The knight police?!" she said

"Give it up terrorist," she immediately took off, the police chased after her.

More bullets followed her as she ran down an alley, she tried to shoot but found her gun wasn't working. In all the confusion she forgot to let go of her mother "Your in the way!," she shouted as she avoided more bullets, she raised her knightmare's arm prepared to throw her mother "I don't need you! I don't want you!" her mind registered that she wanted to throw her mother but found that she just couldn't do it.

Caught up in her thoughts a bullet hit her knightmare's legs and she fell, her mother fell in front on her but didn't do a thing "Move!," she shouted "Run!"

Instead of doing it her mother just stood up and faced her "Kallen," her mother said, how did her mother know it was her?, could she still be under the influence of Refrain? "I'm here for you. I've always been there for you"

Kallen's eyes widened in realization, "That's why you stayed," she said "It wasn't about father, it was for me," she squeezed her eyes "You really are a fool"

Kallen moved the knightmare the best she can as the police tried to hit her for the final blow. She saw one shelf was empty and ejected towards it so that the police would hit the shelf above.

Nunnally was in front of the Black Knights as they reached Kallen and the knightmare police, whose cockpit was now smashed into a shelf, the others ran towards Kallen. She stayed behind and stared at the woman who clearly was under the influence of Refrain stare at the ground and mutter to herself.

Nunnally looked up and saw Kallen race towards the woman and hug her, tears streaming down her face _'Is that woman,' _she thought to herself _'Kallen's mother?'_

* * *

Kallen sat beside her mother who was just staring at her blankets.

"She's unresponsive for now, a side effect of Refrain" a nurse said

Kallen ignored the nurse and just stared at her mother "Mother your sentence is 20 years," she said as she curled her fists and close her eyes as she felt tears form in the corners "But don't you worry! I'll wait for you!"

She felt a hand on her curled one and opened her eyes to see her mothers hand on hers "Kallen, my brave girl" Kallen simply smiled.

She now understood why her mother had stayed behind, why she had endured all the insults from her stepmother, it was all for her. She made a promise ot herself that once her mother got out the world would be different

* * *

Review!


	15. Chapter 14

Okay, so I'm skipping right ahead to the episode where Mao holds Nunnally hostage, since I couldn't find the ones before it that were in English, that or maybe I haven't looked hard enough.

* * *

Nunnally was in the airport as she listened to Diethard report their new activity "Understood," she said "Keep up the work" she hanged up the phone just as C.C. stopped a few inches away from her, she was wearing a suite and a black wig.

"You sure you want me to be the messenger," C.C. asked as she pretended to fix her make-up

"Yes," Nunnally said as she pretended to look for someone "Just remember to be humble, that's what matters in the Chinese Federation."

"How's your passport?" she asked as she turned around

"Not a bad forgery," C.C. answered as she kept her mirror "I'm all set"

After those words she and C.C. walked away from each other.

Nunnally didn't notice that high above, a man covered with bandages was watching the exchange.

* * *

"Hey Nunnally!" Suzaku shouted as he ran towards her.

"Hey, good to see again" Nunnally said as Suzaku stopped in front of her

"Can say the same about you. I've heard that you've been missing a lot of your classes"

"What about you?"

"I have work"

Nunnally had a confused look on her face "I thought you were on engineering?"

"Yeah. The Black Knights have become more active lately, so they moved some people around"

"Still, you should drop by once in awhile. Lelouch would love to see you. How's tonight?"

"Sure. But are you sure? I don't want to cause any- AH!" Suzaku was interrupted by Rivalz stopping his motocycle right where he was a few seconds ago.

"Nunnally!" Rivalz said as he got off his motorcycle and took off his helmet "Hey," she replied, not startled at all. She was used to him popping up in his motorcycle so suddenly "What's wrong?"

"I heard Milly was going on another of her blind dates!" Rivalz said as he grabbed Nunnally by her shoulders

"Yeah, it's today"

"Today! Why didn't you tell me?!" it was not widely known but Rivalz had a _huge _crush on Milly and would freak whenever she went on those blind dates her parents arrange for her.

"Because it would make you cry"

"Boys don't cry!" Rivalz said as he let go of Nunnally

"It's okay," Suzaku said "I didn't know about it either"

"Oh don't give me you emo look!" Rivalz said as turned towards Suzaku "Emo?" Suzaku asked

"I guess Compassion isn't popular these days," said Nunnally as she took a step away from them "So you coming to dinner tonight?"

"Sure," Suzaku answered "Hey what about school?!" he shouted as she took off towards the clubhouse

"I'll be back," Nunnally shouted "I'll just tell Lelouch the good news!"

Lelouch was in the clubhouse since his first period was gym, so his classes didn't start until second period.

Rivalz sunk to the ground in a sad way saying "My life is over and she's worried about dinner"

* * *

Lelouch was in the clubhouse making some paper cranes.

Nunnally had thought him how to do it since he asked her so that he can help her achieve her goal of 1,000 cranes.

He held a crane in his hand as he heard the doors open "Sayoko?," he asked "You know my classes don't start until second period"

Instead of hearing Sayoko's voice he heard clapping. He had a confused and worried look on his face as he heard footsteps come towards him.

* * *

Milly was sitting in front of her 'date'. She was dressed in fancy clothes which didn't match the venue, a lab.

"I know that blind dates are usually held in fancy hotels or restaurants, so I'm sorry for the inconvenience" Earl Ashplund said as he finished typing and turned towards her.

"It's okay," she answered "I'm suprized you agreed to come on a date with some from the downgraded Ashfords"

"Phew," Llyod said as he turned back to his computer "I couldn't care about rank"

"Excuse me," they both turned to see a purple haired woman holding a tray "I'm sorry," Milly said as the woman put down the tray, the woman turned towards her with a smile "It's okay, take your time"

"Why draw it out?," Llyod said he said continued typing "Let's get married"

"What?! That fast?" Milly shouted "Getting cold feet?" Llyod asked as he continued typing.

* * *

"Big brother?!" Nunnally shouted as she entered the dining room, she didn't see Lelouch anywhere. Instead she saw cranes neatly arranged so that it formed around a piece of paper.

She walked towards it and gasped.

It was a picture of Lelouch tied to his wheelchair and duck tape on his mouth. She snatched the picture just as her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked

"Nunnally!" her eyes widened at the sound of Lelouch voice

"Lelouch, where are you?" she asked

"I don't know, but I can't move an inch"

"It's me Nunna," Lelouch's voice was replaced by a voice she thought to be dead, Mao.

That was impossible! Mao was shot by over a hundred bullets! No one could have survived that!

"You let your guard down since you thought I was dead. You know Britannian technology can do wonders! You should have ordered them to _kill_ me not just _shot _me"

"Mao," she spat "What do you want? C.C. isn't here"

"Exactly, why I cam. Someone immune to my geass would be troublesome. I'll get together with C2 some other time, first I'll pay you back for that incident the other day"

"Your somewhere within 500 meters, Mao"

"Obviously. You want to try and save your precious brother? Your time limit to find me is 5 hours, oh and no cops this time, not in the mood to get shot at again"

Nunnally had ran out as fast as she can, she searched everywhere she can think of. She checked some empty classrooms, an empty computer lab, science lab, even the bathrooms! As she searched Mao still talked to her

"You forgot the finishing touch Nunna, and because of that mistake your brother's in a bind!"

"Lelouch has nothing to do with this Mao!" Nunnally shouted as she stopped in a hallway to catch her breath. Mao didn't answer but instead hung up.

Nunnally looked at her phone for a second before running off to look in more places.

* * *

"A fight?" Suzaku asked as he fed Arthur

"Yeah," Rivalz said as he took a slice of pizza "Apparently Nunnally and Shirley are fighting and now Shirley's pretending she doesn't know Nunna. Milly said to just go along with things"

"If they're fighting with should do something about it"

"Leave them alone," Kallen said from her spot next to Suzaku "It's probably just some friendly fight, probably over something silly"

"So what's with the President's blind date," Rivalz asked

"I don't know," Nina said "She won't tell anyone the details"

"Why wouldn't she-" "AH!"

Rivalz and Nina turned around to see Arthur biting Suzaku finger. "What's wrong?," Kallen asked "You don't like your food?"

"Arthur," Suzaku said "Why do you keep doing this?"

Just at that moment the door opened to reveal an out of breath Nunnally.

"Hey Nunna!," Rivalz said as she walked into the room "What happened between you and Shirley?"

"Uh, what?" Nunnally asked as she wildly looked around the room "You better go attend-" Suzaku stopped when he looked up to see Nunnally walking out of the room, but stopped to look at him "I'll talk to you about dinner later" and she left the room.

"You think she's going gambling again?" Kallen asked Arthur as she held him in front of her.

Suzaku stood up and followed Nunnally out.

He found her at the top of the stairs holding something in her hand. As he approached her, she tried to hide the photo but it slipped out of her hand.

She tried to pick it up before Suzaku saw, but her did "I knew it. Something happened to Lelouch right?" Suzaku asked as she picked up the picture.

* * *

"Who kidnapped Lelouch?," Suzaku asked as he and Nunnally walked the hallways.

She had told him what happened, leaving the part of Mao out.

"It can't be someone from the royal family can it?"

"No," she said as she checked the auditorium "This has nothing to do with blood. Just some crazy guy who want's to keep a friend of mine to himself. And I can't call in the police or military, a background check might lead to a revelation"

"This has nothing to do with your gambling, right?" Suzaku asked as they stopped in the courtyard

"No, it doesn't" Nunnally said

"Any leads?"

"No, just this photo," she waved it in front of him "And that his very close" she tried to remember anything that might lead to a clue to their whereabouts.

The photo was no help, it was obviously taken in the clubhouse. So that only left the phone call...

Her eyes widened in realization "Now that I think about I heard running water"

Suzaku thought for a moment before "The lower levels?"

* * *

"Anything?" Nunnally asked as she and Suzkau hid in the sides of the elevator.

"You were right," Suzaku said as he looked outside through his phone "Somethings guarding the doors, the lag on this is tight. 0.5 seconds"

Nunnally sighed "Let's try a different rou- Suzaku!" she yelled as she watched Suzaku run out of the elevator.

He was quicker than the bullets! He jumped then kicked the gun clean off the wall.

"That was reckless" she said as she came out of the elevator

"Come on," Suzaku said "Lelouch is waiting for us"

* * *

"Lelouch!" they both yelled as they raced towards the young boy

"Suzaku? Nunnally? Is that you?" Lelouch asked

"Yes," Nunnally asked as she ran closer to him "Don't worry I'll have you free in a minute"

Suzaku stopped her from taking another step "Wait," he said "Look up"

She saw a bomb was swaying above Lelouch, who seemed unaware of it, "A bomb," she whispered, as if on cue her phone buzzed to life and Mao's voice came on "That's right Nunna, I'll play along since Kururugi came on his own. Can't wait to see how you deal with this" and with that he hanged up.

"Lelouch," she turned to see that Suzaku was as calm as ever "Don't worry we'll get you out of this. You know that Nunna and I can handle anything"

"Yes," Lelouch said with a smile "You can"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Review!


	16. Chapter 15

"We can't move Lelouch," Suzaku said "Moving him an inch will set it off, wiping everything within 5-600 meter, minimum

"That's the way it was set up," Nunnally said "We'll have to severe the line that connects to the detonator, since this guy isn't a pro I'm sure I can figure out which is a fake. But we still need to find another way"

"Why? If we figure out the correct one-"

"Cause you'll need to cut the line without disrupting the bomb's motion," Nunnally interrupted "Which is impossible"

"I'll do it"

Nunnally turned towards Suzaku "You can't! We don't have enough information to do it"

"I'm a soldier Nunna," Suzaku turned to meet Nunnally's eyes "Can you use that?"

* * *

_'What's he got in store for me?,' _Nunnally thought to herself as she walked towards the chapel _'That camera trained on Lelouch is probably transmitting to him'_

"Welcome!," Mao said as she entered the chapel "You didn't detonate the bomb, didn't bring a weapon, and didn't deploy the Black Knight. What's wrong Nunna? Can't think straight with your brothers life on the line?"

"I'm not explaining a thing to you Mao," she said as she stopped in front of him "The final game. Is it ready?"

Mao walked behind that table behind him "I figured we should end this with your specialty." he pulled off the tarp to reveal a chess board.

* * *

In the gardens of the Viceroy's palace, Cornelia and Euphemia were sitting down.

"It's been awhile since we got to spend some alone time," Cornelia said as she raised her arms and pinched her sisters side, emitting a giggle from the girl "All that desk work is making you fat"

"Cut it out," Euphemia said as Cornelia rolled onto her stomach "It's not funny. Cornelia don't you think this garden looks familiar? It looks like Lady Marianne's"

"Now that you mention it," Cornelia said as she rolled to her side

"I heard Clovis ordered them to build it like this"

"I'm surprised he liked her Villa that much, since he was always with her son, Lelouch, there"

Euphie's thought's drifted toward the blind and crippled boy she saw at the Hotel but didn't say a word

"He must of thought as Lelouch as his rival"

"Even though Lelouch is younger than him?"

"Well he kept paintings of Lelouch, Nunnally, and the other. We found them after he was killed"

"I see. We need to stabilize this Area and capture Nemo. To avenge not only Clovis but also Lelouch and Nunnally. This Area had taken the lives of three of our siblings, it's soaked in our families blood"

* * *

"The scale is the bombs detonator _and_ cancellation," Mao said as Nunnally walked to position herself behind the black chess pieces "The pieces we capture goes here. If the needle swings towards me the bomb detonates, if it swings towards you the bomb will be disarmed. In short if you win your brother's life will be saved"

"You have a twisted mind Mao," Nunnally said as she balled her fists "No wonder C.C. left you"

"Provoking me won't do a thing, I can read your mind so I know what your going to do"

A few minutes later Mao had gotten five of her pieces and Nunnally had gotten none of his.

"I'm afraid your mind isn't the type that can go empty. I know all your thoughts so you can't win" Mao said as he collected another of her pieces

"Bravo," Mao said as she moved her knight "Your plan is to think of seven things at once but if I focus my Geass on you I can pick which is true and which false," he picked her knight up "Your plan has failed and because of that your brother is about to die" he threw her piece to his scale and her eyes widened as it moved dangerously close to the end.

"What do I do?," Mao said in high pitched voice, try to copy her "I'm out of strategy"

The sound of something fallen made Nunnally freeze "Sorry," Mao said as he picked up his coin "It slipped"

Nunnally was becoming very nervous, she couldn't think straight. If a simple sound like a coin falling could make her nervous then she was in a tight spot.

"Looky Looky," Mao said as Nunnally took a deep breath and picked one of her pieces "Time's running out. Your big brother isn't going to make it. You sure that's the right move?" Mao said as she prepared to move a piece.

Nunnally took another deep breath and let go of the piece "Isn't this enough?," she said, she was very close to tears "Please stop it Mao"

_"Hu'h?,"_ Mao said "I couldn't hear you"

"You've got everything you wanted! Let Lelouch go! I admit it, you've beaten me"

Mao laughed for a moment before saying "Your finally saying the thoughts from the deepest part of your soul. But no," Mao said as he picked up his piece and picked up her king "This is check mate"

Nunnally's eyes widened in fear as he threw the king towards his scale and the arrow moved to the end. "No!," she shouted "Lelouch" she couldn't believe her big brother...dead!

She couldn't move as Mao got something from inside his jacket "Let me see is he's blown up into little pieces," he said "What?!" Mao couldn't believe his eyes as he saw what was on the screen. It was Lelouch! That was impossible he should have blown up!

The sound of glass shattering brought both of them back to the present. Suzaku came out just as Mao grabbed a gun and started shooting towards Suzaku, who avoided every single bullet.

He kicked gun out of Mao's hand "I am Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi of the Britannian Military and you are under arrest"

"You disarmed the bomb?!," Mao said "But you would have to match your speed to the bomb!"

"That's right after Nunnally showed me which line to cut"

Nunnally had a confused look on her face at Suzaku's words "I showed you?" Suzaku turned towards her "What are you saying? It was your plan, cut the line and bust in here when I heard you scream"

Nunnally looked confused for a moment before pulling out her phone and realizing why she had forgotten.

"Mao," Nunnally said as she pockted her phone "It seems as is it's _my_ checkmate"

"Nunnally, but that would mean that you-" Mao said

_'Yes,'_ Nunnally thought so that she would be able to talk to Mao without Suzaku overhearing _'I told Suzaku the instructions and Geassed myself so that you wouldn't figure it out' _

"You bet everything on one friend?," Mao said as Suzaku grabbed a hold of his arm "What if he failed?!"

_'Good point, to execute this plan I had to trust Suzaku completely' _she looked at Suzaku who had pulled out his phone and had dialed Sayoko

"Sayoko," Suzaku said "It's okay now. You can go ahead" Nunnally looked down to see that the camera was still transmiting, she saw Sayoko move behind Lelouch.

"Sayoko?," Lelouch asked as the maid began untying his binds "Don't worry," Sayoko asked "I'll have you out in a second"

"You think you have me beat?," Mao asked as tried to move towards her. "Stop it," Suzaku said as he held Mao back.

"Get your hands off of me," Mao said as he struggled to get Suzaku off of him "Let go of me Father killer!"

Suzaku widened in his eyes at the secret that Mao had uncovered while Nunnally just looked shocked at the statement.

"That's right," Mao said as Suzaku's mind went back to that awful and tragic day "You killed your own father seven years ago when he called for a do-or-die situation and you thought stopping him would end the war what a childish idea. The fact is your a murderer!"

"T-That's not true!," Suzaku said "I-I just-"

"How lucky for you that no one _ever _found out all the adults lied to protect you"

"But I thought your father committed suicide as a protest?" Nunnally said

"A big fat lie," Mao said

"I-I didn't have a choice!," Suzaku said "If I didn't then Japan would have-"

"That's how you justify your answer?," Mao interrupted "That's why your always charging into danger, placing yourself at the edge of death!"

"No!" Suzaku yelled as he fell to his knees "Your no hero," Mao said as he held Suzaku's hand and got it off his arm "Your just a little brat trying to wash the blood off your hands!"

"Mao!," Nunnally said as she activated her Geass "NEVER SPEAK AGAIN!" she watched as Mao kept on closing and opening his mouth but no words came out.

Nunnally charged towards Mao intending to hit him but Mao avoided it and headed straight for the doors.

Outside Mao saw C.C. there still in the costume she had left in but no wig with a sad expression on her face "I did love you, Mao" C2 said as Mao went over to her, happy at the news "Mao, I want you to go and wait for me," she said as she lifted a gun to his neck "In C's world" and with that she pulled the trigger.

The last thing Nunnally saw before the doors closed was Mao's body falling to the ground.

She turned to walk towards the door, but spun around to face Suzaku who had fallen to his hands and knees still muttering "I just, I just"

* * *

Review!


	17. Chapter 16

_'It's not true is it?,' Nunnally asked 'What Mao said. Did you do it? Did you really kill your own father?'_

_Suzaku turned towards her with a fearful expression on his face 'I see,' Nunnally said 'It's not just your secret is it?' _

_'Nunna,' Suzaku said _

_'Kirihara,' Nunnally interrupted him 'I think that was the man's name. He claimed that your father committed suicide as a protest to those in his cabinet who had called for a do-or-die situation. The story was a necessary one'_

_'Thank you,' Suzaku said 'For_ that'

Nunnally looked towards Suzaku who was painting Lelouch on his easel. She just continued to stare at him wondering how he had managed to carry the secret of his father's murder around for seven years.

"Come on Lelouch, quit moving around" her thoughts were interrupted by Rival's voice.

It was Art week and all classes had been focused on Art, Clovis had started it. Lelouch was chosen to be the muse, partially because he had been excused since he couldn't see what they were painting and the fact that majority of the girls wanted to.

"Sorry guys ," Lelouch said "I'm starting to get stiff"

"No," Rivalz said as he stood up and walked towards Lelouch "Your head was a bit higher, and this was like this..."

The class watched as Rivalz fixed Lelouch's posture, "There," Rivalz said as he stepped back. Lelouch was now smiling and had his hands on his lap unlike his position before where his hands were on his armrests and his face was emotionless.

"No, he wasn't like that before!" the class shouted at Rivalz

"Come on, guys," Rivalz said "I like him clueless"

The class was arguing over Lelouch's posture that nobody noticed Nina slip in.

She took a seat beside Shirley "I thought math was first," Nina asked Shirley

"Didn't you hear?," Shirley asked "It's Art week"

* * *

"Octopus hotdogs," Ohgi said "That girl"

"Ohgi," he closed his lunch and turned to face a girl saying "This isn't what you think!"

"We have visitors. They have an introduction from Kyoto."

He turned around and saw that behind the girl were "Your the four Holy Swords!" he said getting up bowing after they had.

"I'll get straight to the point," a man with white hair say "Our leader, Lt. Tohdoh, has been apprehended. He sacrificed himself so that we may escape. We need your help"

A few minutes later Ohgi and the four Holy Swords were inside the van. He had contacted Nemo and explained the situation.

"We'll help them," Nemo said

"You sure?," Ohgi asked

"The Black Knights fight for justice, there's nothing odd about that"

Ohgi gave the okay sign to the four Holy Swords whose bored expressions turned into happy ones.

"Use Assembly Method B-13," Nemo said "Take Section Knightmare's via course eighteen. Diethard can help, tell the others who are to rendezvous with us too" Nemo hanged up after that.

* * *

"Sorry about not meeting with the Chinese Federation," C.C. said as she stopped next to Nunnally in an Ashford Uniform just as she hanged up

"It's okay," Nunnally said as she pocketed her phone "I contacted them and fixed everything making any changes of your usefulness will only hinder it. Besides," Nunnally said as she looked out the window and saw Suzaku washing his shirt, again "Two chess pieces I've been wanting are finally here. And with any luck a third"

Nunnally found herself sitting at the porch of the clubhouse with Suzaku and Lelouch talking. They were talking about their childhood homes, for Lelouch it was Ares Villa, and for Suzaku it was the Kururugi Shrine.

"The pond does freeze solid in the winter," Lelouch said "I scolded Nunnally once when I caught trying to skate on it"

"There was a pond too in the Kururugi Shrine," Suzaku said "It was small but I used to catch sarigani- I mean Crawdad's all the time"

"How do you catch Crawdad's?"

"You just tie a string to the back leg of a frog"

"A frog? As in the ones that sit on lily pads and croak?"

"Yeah but in Japanese they go 'Kero Kero"

"Kero?"

"Yeah, 'Kero Kero Kero Kero'" They both laughed at Suzaku's antics and Nunnally looked up from the book she was reading to watch.

_'If things go according to plan I won't be able to stay with Lelouch,' _Nunnally thought _'That affair with Mao told me that I need someone to protect Lelouch. If Lelouch gives him hope, then' _She saw Suzaku say something to Lelouch and her brother just laughed while Suzaku just looked hurt.

"Nunna?," Suzaku asked when he saw her staring "What is it?"

"I need to ask you-" "SUZAKU!," she was cut of when she saw a purple haired woman in military uniform run towards them "Llyod says it's urgent"

"Whose that?" Nunnally asked as the woman stopped in front of them "Someone from work" Suzaku said as he stood up "Friends of yours?" the woman asked

"Yeah," Suzaku answered "Aren't you that boy form the Hotel Jacking?," the woman asked Lelouch who nodded "I'm sorry but I need to borrow Suzaku"

"But I'm," Suzaku said, he was still a bit nervous after the whole kidnapping incident "It's okay," Nunnally said "I told you that he isn't going to come back"

"Right, see you later"

"Come again Suzaku," Lelouch said as he heard Suzaku's footsteps walk away

"I will"

Nunnally stood "Suzkau," she said as Suzaku turned to her "When you return I need to ask you something, it's important"

"Oh no, I'm nervous," Suzaku joked "I'll talk to you when I get back"

Then he and Cecile ran.

"Lelouch?," Nunnally asked as soon as the two were gone "How do you feel about Suzaku?"

"His like a brother to me," Lelouch said "But of course your still number one in my heart Nunna" he smiled at her.

* * *

Night had fallen in the settlement. In the prison base Llyod, Cecile, and Suzaku were in the office filling out some paperwork. The paperwork for the change of executioner for Lt. Tohdoh.

"You need my signature again?" Llyod asked as the man put another paper in front of him.

"Even though Princess Cornelia ordered this, there still is formalities to follow" the man said as Llyod sighed.

Cecile looked to her right and saw Suzaku staring wide eyed at the floor and shaking. Cecile was about to ask if he was okay when a bomb from outside exploded.

"Excellent," Llyod said "Now we're free from this hellish paperwork!"

* * *

"My superior just ordered that you be unofficially executed before your busted out," the guard said to Todoh as the door to his cell opened "Any last words?"

"It was a life I gave up," Tohdoh said "It's nothing now"

Before the guard could pull a trigger a voice from outside shouted "If that's the case I'll kill you myself!"

The wall suddenly exploded and the guard was buried under it. Tohdoh saw the Guren Mk-II in front and behind it was a regular knightmare with Nemo standing on top of it.

"Nemo," he said.

"Kyoshiro Tohdoh, the only Japanese who manged to defeat Britannia seven years ago" Nemo said

"You want me to perform a miracle for you as well?"

"I want you because that was no miracle, it was all based on intelligence"

"I want to die since I pledged my loyalty to General Katase, and he is dead now"

"Don't be a coward! You must take responsibility for the miracle you made!"

"What?"

"Area 11's resistance movement is more intense than any other area since it surrendered _before _exhausting all it's military strength. You failed to continue the great hope"

"You saying it's my fault?"

"Yes, people are hoping for another miracle. That's why there's been such rampant use of Refrain in this Area. You can die once the name of Tohdoh of Miracles has become ragged"

"You mean the Japanese can't expect defeat till that happens?"

"They had to till now. Now that I'm here I can likely turn their dreams into reality"

Tohdoh smirked.

* * *

_'Now that the task at hands cleared up,' _Nunnally thought to herself as she watched Tohdoh get in the knightmare _'And Lelouch's knight has been picked. That leaves-'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knightmare coming towards them. _'How convenient,' _she thought as she saw the white knightmare, now dubbed the Lancelot, come towards her, _'My final problem has come on it own accord'_

She watched as the Four Holy Swords charged towards it, but the Lancelot simply deflected each attack.

"Nemo," Tohdoh said "You have any data on this?"

"Yes," Nunnally answered "But just follow my orders"

"Okay,"

"Everyone give it distance"

_'It's speed is truly astonishing, never the less' _she thought

"It follows a predictable pattern. It attacks straight on," she said "It never feints that first move. Dodge it and check the data I'm sending you"

She watched as one of the knightmare's knock it gun out of it's hand "Now, it's next move will be to jump back. Coordinates X23," she said as she watched Tohdoh's knightmare sneak up behind it with a sword "And with that, check" she continued watching as the knightmare avoided the sword, and it got stuck in the pilot.

The top was cut off and she could see as the pilot... Suzaku.

She could only stare in shock and listen to Kallen's desperate voice say "Nemo! What now?! Nemo!"

_'All this time_,' She thought to herself as she sat frozen in shock _'It was you'_

* * *

At the opening of Clovis' memorial every reporter was in shock as the TV revealed that the pilot for the most advanced knightmare was not only an Eleven but also the accused of murdering prince Clovis and the son of Japan's last prime minister.

"Turn off the monitor," Dalton shouted

"No!," Euphemia shouted "I'd like to watch it to the end"

* * *

Suzaku gripped his knightmares' control tightly.

"Good," he said "I can still pilot" he moved the Lancelot forward and charged at his former Sensei.

As soon as they locked weapons Tohdoh opened his cockpit and faced Suzaku.

"Don't do this Suzaku," Tohdoh said

"Tohdoh," Suzaku said "You want to live more than you want to follow your principles"

"I disappoint you? Then go ahead and execute me as planned"

Nunnally could only stare at two, trembling slightly as she muttered to herself "You can't be there, You have to be by Lelouch's side. You have to protect him"

"That's the reason your here right?," Tohdoh said "To kill me? You've become a coward, afraid to change the status quo"

"I'm here to try and invoke change from within," Suzaku said

"Your serious?"

"Dead serious"

"Then you must be prepared to sacrifice everything," Tohdoh said as broke away from Suzaku "That is if you wish to continue down that path"

"Right," Suzaku said as Tohdoh closed his cockpit and he chased after him.

"Nemo! What do we do?!, Capture him or...NEMO!" Kallen's desperate cries said as Nunnally numbly watched Suzaku and Tohdoh fight.

"We're destroying the White Knightmare, Got that?" Senba said

"Wait for Nemo's order!" Kallen yelled at Four Holy Swords

"We aren't waiting," said Chiba "Captain Senba take spinning life or death formation"

"Don't do it!" Kallen yelled as the other followed the others.

Nunnally shook her head slightly at the Holy Swords words "No wait!," she yelled "Stand down!"

"No need to worry," said Asahina "He'll never dodge the attack!"

"Kururugi," Llyod said "Use the Harken Booster, the password is my favorite food"

Suzaku typed in the password just as the Holy Swords came near him, the Harken Booster released and hit each of their weapons.

"Stop it!," Nunnally shouted Suzaku may be the pilot of the Lancelot, but he was still a dear friend "We've done enough fighting for now. We got Tohdoh back and that was the goal. Withdraw immediately and use escape route 3. NOW!"

"An unwinnable battle is not the same as a lost battle," Tohdoh said as he released smoke just as he reinforcements come "You seem well aware Nemo"

"Wait!," Suzaku shouted as Tohdoh passed him and a bullet hit the Lancelot's leg

"Release Chaft Smoke," Tohdoh ordered.

* * *

The reporters were once again amazed at Suzaku's fighting skills.

Euphemia tightened her grip on the award she was suppose to give out as the reporters started bad mouthing Suzaku "All of you!," Euphie shouted "You had inquired who I would select as my Knight. My knight will be the young man on the screen," she pointed to the monitor at Suzaku's face "Suzaku Kururugi"

* * *

_REVIEW!_


	18. Chapter 17

It's the episode with the festival, I felt the others were too long to write and I don't have a lot of time on my hands so I might skip a few episodes again.

ENJOY!

* * *

Lelouch was in the control room of the school, he didn't remember how he ended up here. He remembered being in the clubhouse making paper cranes for Nunnally when Milly, Nina, and Shirley came in and had pushed him towards the room.

He remembered Milly asking him to do the 'meowing' sound he made when she had done the cat chase. It annoyed him to do it, but he didn't have a choice. Milly had put his wheelchair in manual and had promised to change it when he had done the task.

"Good morning Ashford!," he heard Milly shout "Today is Ashford's Annual Festival, the most open event in the Tokyo Settlement! Britannians and Elevens allowed in! The Festival will begin at the sound of this voice"

"Go on Lelouch" he heard Nina say, she had put the micro phone in his hands.

"You sure Milly?" he asked.

"Very sure" she answered back. He took a deep breath and shouted "MEOW!" He hated doing that, it was hard once but that was to help with the clues during the cat chase.

"Your promise Milly?" Lelouch asked as he crossed his arms over his chest

"Okay fine" Milly said with a sigh.

* * *

Nunnally had hung up the phone just as Milly came running toards her. She had been talking with Diethard about the new progress they've been making.

"What's wrong this time?" she asked as Milly pulled her towards where the giant pizza was. Every year Milly had tried and failed to make the biggest pizza, she had supposed it had to with the fact that they _bad_ timing with it. Last year it had been ruined since it had rained.

"Your the festival chairwoman" Milly said as they stopped near the control room.

"Nothings wrong, the pizza is fine and is now twelve meters. The pizza hasn't even been cooked yet and it caused an uproar. Now there's press!," she said in a hushed whisper as she tried her best to hide her face as a cameraman walked by "You know we can't show our faces!"

Milly and the Ashfords were the only ones who knew their real identities since she had known them when they were young and their mother was still alive.

"But we have to document the pizza!," Milly whined "You can do everything from the control room!"

Nunnally rolled her eyes, Milly could be a baby sometimes. Milly would always have her way, one way or another.

"Fine," Nunnally said as she walked towards the control room "But you better keep the cameras away from me and Lelouch"

Nunnally sighed as she sat down, she didn't know how hard it would be juggling school life, her Nemo persona, and keeping away from the media. She rubbed her head, feeling a headache come on. She looked at the screens and narrowed her eyes when she saw someone familiar playing wack-a-mole.

"The military?," she asked herself "The world really is a small world" It was the girl that had come to pick up Suzaku, she was surrounded by two guards and she seemed to be having fun. What were they doing here?

* * *

Euphemia was walking the grounds of Ashford Academy with her two guards. She was looking for Suzaku, she wanted him to be the first outside of her family about her new plan. She was happy to see Britannians and Elevens mingling. She was of course wearing a disguise.

_'Suzaku,'_ she thought to herself _'My brother Scheizel finally approved of my plans. Now we can...'_ She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice that a boy was in front of her till they bumped into each other.

"I'm sorry," Euphie said "Are you alright?," she looked at the boy and her eyes widened "Lelouch?" she said.

She knew now that Lelouch and Nunnally were still alive, and that Nunnally had become Nemo. She had suspected it at first during the Lake Kawaguchi incident when she had saw Lelouch, her suspicions when she had washed up on Kamine Island.

"That voice," Lelouch said "Euphie is that you?" he tilted his head in the direction of the voice.

He had heard Euphie's voice during Kawaguchi. What was she doing here at Ashford?

"Lelouch it really is you?" Euphie said as she knelt down beside Lelouch and hugged him.

"What are you doing here Euhpie?" Lelouch asked as he returned the hug.

Even though he couldn't see how Euphemia had grown he was happy to hear her voice, he had missed Cornelia, Schneizel, and Euphemia. He had been sad about Clovis' death, he and Clovis had always gotten into so much trouble when they were young. The last memory he had of Clovis was of him running away from Cornelia after he had ruined her new Dress.

"I was trying to find Suzaku and tell him some news" Euphemia said as she held onto her brothers hand "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

"The clubhouse perhaps," Lelouch answered with a smile "Then maybe I can try to find Nunna"

"That would be great!," Euphie said as she walked behind Lelouch's wheelchair and took hold of the handles "Show me where"

The pink haired princess followed Lelouch's direction, with Sayoko following them and her bodyguards who were confused that the princess had talked to the blind and crippled boy as if they were long friends.

"How have you and Nunna been?" Euphemia asked as she sipped her tea.

She and Lelouch were now in the clubhouse, Sayoko and her two guards were waiting patiently outside the door. She told her guards that Lelouch was friend of Suzaku's she had met once.

"We've been doing fine on our owns. We came to the Ashfords as soon as the war ended" Lelouch answered

"Do you remember when Nunna and I used to ask you who you want to marry?" Euphie asked trying to break the tension.

Lelouch simply blushed as he answered "Yes, then I'd run away while you and Nunna chased after me and mother and Cornelia laughed"

They laughed for awhile before Euphie asked "Don't you miss the others?"

Lelouch had a sympathetic smile on his face as he answered "Of course I do. But as long as I'm with my little sister I'm happy"

There was a moment of silence after his answer.

* * *

Nunnally leaned back with a relaxed sigh as she watched Suzaku use her mothers old Ganymede as the pizza maker for their giant pizza.

"You seem relax" Milly said as she watched the progress of the festival over Nunnally's shoulder.

Nunnally smiled at her as she said "It's relaxing to watch Britannians and Elvens mingle together. Just what everyone need after the whole fiasco at Kyushu"

"That's what this festival is about silly?" Milly said as she playfully slapped Nunnally's arm.

"Really? You didn't do this because you felt like it?" Nunnally answered sarcastically.

Milly rolled her eyes and was about to answer when Lelouch's voice came in "There you are Nunna"

"Enjoying the festival Lelou-" Nunnally's eyes widened as she noticed a familiar person behind Lelouch's wheelchair smiling at her.

Nunnally abruptly stood up from her seat and ran towards the door turning to Milly saying "I-I'll be right back" she ran out the door grabbing Lelouch's handles and pushing him out of the control room with a startled Euphie following behind her.

A few minutes later the three royal siblings were siting on top of the staircase, everyone else was too busy watching Suzaku follow Rivalz's instructions on the pizza.

Euphie and Nunnally were sitting on the stairs remembering childhood memories from when they were still in Ares Villa. Lelouch was just a few feet away listening intently on the stories and laughing with them.

"Euphie," Nunnally asked as she wrung her hands a bit "You know that you can never see me or Lelouch again. Right?"

"Your wrong," Euphie asked "I've found a solution to fix everything-" her words were cut off as her hat flew away letting her hair fall and her face now recognizable.

"Is that Princess Euphemia?!" Shirley asked, she was about to go over to Nunnally to ask her something about the festival when wind blew.

Several heads turned in their direction as Euphie and Nunnally stood up and walked to the very top of the stairs.

"Nunnally," Euphemia said as students started to come over to them "Get Lelouch out of here" If the students cornered them then they'd start to ask questions like how she knew two ordinary students.

"Sorry to leave you at a time like this" Nunnally answered as she wheeled Lelouch away from the crowd without answering his question as to what was happening. She looked back and saw that Euphie's body guards had managed to keep the students from trampling over her.

Nunnally pushed Lelouch in an empty food stall and crouched down just as Suzaku had abandoned the pizza and had gone and grabbed Euphie from the crowd.

"Are you alright Your Highness?" Suzaku asked as Euphie simply smiled at him before answering "Yes" then turning around to try and spot her siblings.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw them hiding from all the chaos in a food stall with Lelouch safely tucked into a corner but still visible for her to see from her point and Nunnally crouched down and looking at her.

"You alright Lelouch?" she asked as she relaxed and sat down.

"I'm fine," he answered "What about Euphie?"

"Suzaku's got her"

"They make a nice couple" Nunnally looked at her brother who was staring at her with his eyes shut tight like always "Lelouch-"

Her thoughts were brought out by Euphie's voice shouting "Can I have your attention please?!"

The noise quieted instantly as everyone stared up at the princess, eager to hear what she has to say.

Euphie took a deep breath, she wanted the announcement to be formal but she might as well take advantage of this situation.

"Everyone, I know this is sudden but my brother, Prince Schneizel, has approved that the area surrounding Mt. Fuji will be turned into..." she took another deep breath, she knew that not many will except her idea "The Special Administrative Zone of Japan, where the Elvens will be free to call themselves Japanese!" Gasps rang out through the crowd and whispers broke out while the reporters continued to fire questions at her, she ignored every single question and looked happily at her hidden siblings thinking _'Lelouch, Nunnally, now it can be like before!' _

Nunnally could do nothing but sit frozen on the ground, everything around her was as if it was frozen in place.

If Euphemia freed the Japanese, then all her hard work would have been for nothing! Nemo was suppose the symbol of hope for the Japanese, but if Euphie's plan goes through then all the hope would be transferred to her! And worst of all she would never have her revenge on the man she called her father!

_'Euphemia!' _she thought as she balled her fists as behind her the Japanese began to chant and whoop at the news that their suffering would end.

* * *

Oh no! I'm getting close to writing Euphemia's death! That was hard to watch, I cried!

Don't forget to review!


	19. Chapter 18

"Over 200 people have already signed up for this" Suzaku said to Euphemia.

They were both watching the construction for the SAZ and the crowd of people below them who were excited to be called Japanese again.

"Thanks to you Suzaku," Euphie said with a smile Suzaku turned to her with a confused expression "Because of what you represent the Japanese believe in this"

"Your giving me too much credit, it must be because of the proclamation. I'm thankful for this, really"

"Just like I am to you. I hope you'll help me with everything to come"

"Yes your-"

"Not like that"

Suzaku looked at Euphie for a second before smiling "Of course I will"

* * *

Nunnally stopped for a second at the entrance of the dining room.

She had stopped a noble man from beating an Elven, using geass of course, before going shopping with Shirley who looked a bit unnerved to her.

She took a deep breath, she was going to have to tell Lelouch that she was leaving for few days, he would think it was for something else while it was really in preparation for the Special Zone. Some members of the Black Knights had already signed up for it and the others were worried that it was just some kind of ploy and that Euphemia would go back on her word.

She walked into the dining room and found Sayoko helping Lelouch make some paper cranes, it seemed that origami was now a hobby of his, he had started it so he could help her make 1,000 and had just taken it up as a hobby to do at night and in between classes.

"I'm home" she announced as they looked at her stop in front of them "Welcome home little sis," Lelouch said "Where's Shirley?"

"She never showed up. I wasn't able to call her"

"Getting back at you now is she? You have been a bit cold towards her"

Nunnally froze for a second. The others thought that she and Shirley were fighting and that caused Shirley to be so mad she pretended to forget Nunnally'd existence completely. That was of course her cover story, the truth was that Shirley had somehow discovered that she was Nemo and it had caused her to go a bit mental since the sweet innocent little girl she knew was actually the person who had caused the landslide that had killed her father. So to spare her the pain Nunnally used her geass to make Shirley forget everything about her.

"Really? Is that what you think? Then I'll have to be nicer to her" she said as she sat down and asked Sayoko for tea.

As soon as the maid's footsteps were out Lelouch turned towards his little sister and asked "I get the feeling your worried Nunna," Nunnally looked towards her brother in surprise "Is it about Euphie and the Special Zone? I admit I would like to spend some more time with her, but I know that it would cause the both of you trouble"

"You like Euphemia don't you Lelouch?"

"Of course," Lelouch answered with a smile "I like her just as much as you do"

* * *

_'I am reporting live from the inauguration for the SAZ,'_ said a reporter as they broadcasted to the whole Settlement _'They place is packed with Elevens- sorry I mean Japanese and those who cannot get in are outside'__  
_

_'Leslie you think Nemo will show up' _asked another reporter

_'We're not sure and have heard nothing yet about it'_

"Princess Euphemia it's time" said Dalton, he was assigned by Princess Cornelia to make sure everything went well.

"Oh right" Euphie said as she stood, she looked at the empty seat beside her. Nunnally was suppose to sit there and together they'll open the SAZ.

Her thought were broken by the gasps of people as they all looked up and saw Nemo's knightmare, the Gawain, hover above them with Nemo standing at the top.

"She came" Euphemia said as the people whispered between themselves.

_'What are you doing?,'_ Kirihara thought _'I thought I'd carry your identity to my grave. If people found out that Nemo is a Briatnnian Princess, it's all over. They'll think that this was a plan formed by the empire, the SAZ will fall apart'_

"Nemo," Euphemia said as she walked to wards the hovering knightmare "Welcome to the Special Administrative Zone"

"Greeting Princess Euphemia," Nemo answered "I wish to talk with you privately"

"Just with me?"

"Yes, only you"

_'Something has happened ladies and gentlemen. Princess Euphemia has just ordered for Nemo to move to G1'_

"It's safe you majesty" a guard said as he checked Nemo over for any weapons.

"This way please" Euphie said as she walked towards the G1 "Your highness," Suzaku said "It is too dangerous for you to be left alone with her. As your kniht allow me to accompany you"

"Everything will be fine, trust me Suzaku"

* * *

"Even if the cameras are off your still being paranoid" Euphemia said as Nunnally offed the power.

"I've been hiding for a long time because of the empire I'm afraid," Nunnally said as she removed her mask and pulled out a gun that she hid inside "This is a needle gun. It was made from ceramic an bamboo, that's why it wasn't picked up in the metal detectors"

"Nunnally," Euphie said as her little sister pointed the gun at her "You would never shoot me would you? You told me on Kamine Island that it was somebody else who shot Clovis"

"I would never, It's you would do the shooting"

"What?" Euphie asked as her eyes went wide.

* * *

Suzaku was waiting outside G1 as he listened to the guards behind talk.

Suddenly he felt a force and turned around to the Gawain and he saw an outline of a girl come into view "Why are you here?," he asked ignoring the comments of the guards "Why are you with Nemo?"

Inside C.C. listened to Suzaku's question, it was apparent that only he could see her. _'Seems only he can see me,' _sh thought _'__Was it because of their indirect contact? or what happened on Kamine Island? or is it because he- Is that's the case then' _C.C opened the cockpit.

* * *

"This ceremony is being broadcast around the world," Nunnally said "And they'll see you, a Britannian princess, shoot me as Nemo. What will happen next?"

"Riots. I imagine" Euphemia answered

"Yes, Nemo will become a martyr who was tricked into a death trap"

"What kind of nonsense is this? You should just help me rebuild this country"

"Force it and you would be as bad as Clovis was. Everything has been cleared, after I lay near the brink of death and make a miraculous recovery, I'll be met with cheers, since nobody cares about how, but miracles. Now," she turned her palm up with the gun in her hand "Take this"

"What?" Euphie asked as she stared blankly at her sister

"There can only be one savior, you know that and when people find out you were a false on-" Nunnally cut off as she clutched her right eye in pain.

* * *

Outside C.C. got off the Gawain and landed in front of Suzaku.

"I-I knew it" Suzaku answered as he stared at the girl who he was sure was from Shinjuku.

"I need to know. Are you -," C.C. stopped abruptly as pain flared in her eye and she fell to her knees "No," she whispered to herself "She's reached the point-"

"What's wrong?" Suzaku asked as he ran forward and grabbed the girls shoulder. His mind was filled with images of two planets, a crowd of people with weird symbols and strangely Lelouch and Nunnally's mother.

He fell unconscious just as he saw the guards come towards them.

The guards ran as they saw Suzaku's body fall, they grabbed the girls shoulders and images of death filled each mind.

* * *

"Nunnally!," Euphie shouted as she ran towards her sister who had fallen to the ground "Are you alri-" she was cut off as Nunnally angrily stood up and shake her off.

"Stop it!," Nunnally shouted as Euphie fell to the floor and she stood ups till clutching her eye "Stop giving me pity! This is something I have to do on my own! So for that I'll stain your hands with blood! Euphemia Li Britannia!," she let go off her eyes and felt the Geass appear before- "That's not my name! I've renounced it!," Euphie said as she stood up "There will be a formal announcement soon but I claimed to the throne"

"Why?," Nunnally asked as she stared at her sister "It's not because of Nemo?"

"Of course, I have to pay the price those are the consequences"

"Wasn't difficult for you to do that, was it? I suppose it was for me"

Euphie laughed "As vain as always Nunna. No, I did for Lelouch. He told me during the festival," Euphemia said as sh turned her back "All I ever need to be happy is to be with my sister, that's all"

"For that reason?"

"That's how I made up my mind Nunna," Euphemia answered as she looked back at her sister "It made me seriously reflect on what is truly important in life. I'm not giving up anything that has significant worth. You don't need to worry, I won't tell anyone you were Nemo"

Nunnally laughed for awhile at her sisters antics "Cornelia?"

"It's not like I won't see her again"

"You are a fool Euphie, a big one"

"I may not have yours or Lelouch's smarts. True I never was able to beat you at games and school work"

"However, in your rash Euphie manner you were able to get everything. When I think of you, I don't think of a sub-viceroy or a princess. I think of you as the plain old Euphie you always were"

Euphie smiled at her sisters words "Then will you help plain old Euphie?" she asked as she stuck out her hand.

They stared at each other in full silence before Nunnally said "You truly are the worst opponent I have ever met," she took Euphie's hand and shook it "You win,"

Euphie could do nothing but stare at her younger sister "I'll amend my plans to help with the zone, but not as your subordinate"

"Alright," Euphie said with a smile, she truly was happy that she would at least make a safe place for Japanese people to live in peace and that her sister would help "Though you really don't have faith in me, do you? Do you think that threats would make me shoot you?"

"You've got it wrong," Nunnally said as she let go of her sister's hand "If I want people to follow me and not resist me, whether it be shoot me, grant pardon, or any order at all"

"Now your being silly"

"I'm serious, example if I told you to kill all the Japanese it wouldn't matter how you felt-" her words were cut off as Euphie started shaking her head and backing away from her that she noticed the red around her eyes "N-No," Euphie said "Don't make me," she wrapped her arms around herself and fell to the floor "I don't want to, I don't want to kill them" she cried as she tried to resist.

Nunnally did nothing but stand there frozen in shock as he favorite sister cried _'I've become like Mao!' _she realized.

Euphemia's head shot up and her eyes were rimmed with red "Your right," Euphie said in a monotone voice "I have to kill all the Japanese"

"Forget the order!," Nunnally yelled as her sister grabbed the gun the was a few feet away from her "Euphie!" she yelled as her sister ran out.

She grabbed her mask and ran after her sister, all the plans for peace were destroyed because she couldn't control her power and now her sweet innocent sister was about to murder thousands of people!

Euphemia ran down the hall with the gun in hand as she ran out on stage and walked up to the microphone ignoring Dalton's shout.

"Everyone who calls themselves Japanese I have a favor to ask you," Euphie said "Can you all die please?," though she under the influence of Geass she still manages to retain her manners.

Nunnally ran out and stopped for a moment in front on Suzaku's body, praying that Euphemia didn't kill him. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the rising of his chest. Her thoughts were brought by Euphie's voice "Um-I was hoping you'd all commit suicide, but you can't can you? Okay then, all soldiers please kill the Japanese. Kill them all!"

"The women is mad!" Kirihara said as he stood up and heard the shouts of outraged and shocked Japanese "Cut the feed!" Dalton yelled.

"Euphemia No!," Nunnally ran as fast as she could towards Euphie but was cut off by a bunch of guards before she could "Out of my way!," she opened the part of her mask that hid her now permanent Geass "Stand as-" her voice was cut off as she heard the sound of the gun shot and saw that Euphemia had gone ahead and shot a poor old man at the front. "NO!" shouted a old women who she could only guess was the poor man's wife.

"Go on soldiers," Euphie said "Do your duty, hurry up"

"Princess!," Dalton shouted as he walked towards the pink haired girl "What on earth is happening to you?!, Please stop-" his words cut off as Euphemia shot at him. "I'm sorry General," Euphie said as he fell to the ground, blood already staining his shirt "But I mustn't let anyone stand in my way," she turned towards the soldiers and knightmare frames "Now Britannians kill the Japanese!

The screams of people were heard as they stood up and ran for their lives, trampling over each other in their haste to avoid the gun shots.

Suzaku woke up to the sounds of people screaming, the cries of children as their parents were gunned down. He stood up and ran behind a wall as bullets came at "Stop!," he shouted as he put on his ear piece "All units this is Suzaku Kururugi knight of Princess Euphemia, cease fire immediately" when the sounds of gun shots could still be heard he ran out, trying to avoid being shot as he ran up to a knightmare "Princess Euphemia ordered the attack" said a soldier

"Princess Euphemia did?! That's absurd!" Suzaku yelled as he stopped in front of him.

"Your Japanese right?"

People outside were in a panic as they saw smoke rise and gun shots being fired.

"Euphie Stop!" Nunnally yelled as she ran over bodies and stopped to see Euphie firing at everyone who was still alive and trying to run outside to warn the others.

"Nemo," Nunnally looked down and saw and old lady with blood pooling around her grab onto her cape "Please, help us" _'Stop it!,' _Nunnally thought as she felt tears pool in her eyes, she did this. She had ordered this, she never thought this would happen. and for what? Peace, at this rate no one would be alive to witness it _'I'm no Messiah!'_

_'Do I to atone for this?,' _Nunnally thought as she walked down a hallway, away from all the shooting _'The only to stop her is to-' _she shut her eyes at the thought.

"Nemo," she opened her eyes and saw General Dalton leaning on the wall holding his wound and pointing a gun at her "What did you do to Princes Euphemia?!"

* * *

"Tamaki what's happenin?" Kallen asked, her voice was in a panic.

The Black Knights were all stationed outside awaiting Nemo's orders for them to charge in, even from their distance the shots and screams could still be heard by them.

"We're trying to figure out!" Tamaki answered.

* * *

Nunnally removed her mask once she was safely in the Gawain. She couldn't stop shaking, the smell of blood and the sight of dead bodies had brought back the memories of war.

"I'm surprised," C.C. answered "I didn't think you'd go _this_ far"

"It wasn't me," Nunnally answered as C2 looked at her and she lifted her head for her to see her tear streaked face and her Geass, C.C. looked at her in surprise "I didn't mean to order this, I knew there were risks when I accepted the contract you told me how dangerous this power was" she clenched her controls.

* * *

"Euphie!," Suzaku shouted as he ran across the bloodied stadium in search of the princess "Have you found her?" he looked up to see Prince Schneizel's flying Avalon above him. "No," Cecile answered "We haven't made contact with General Dalton to"

"I can't believe Euphie would order this," Suzaku said as he piloted the Lancelot in search of Euphie from a higher advantage "I have to find her, no matter what!"

* * *

Outside people were talking about what had happened when the doors broke and knightmares came out, their guns pointed at them.

People began to run as they shot at them.

"Hey," C.C. said "The military have begum to attack those outside the staduim"

"Right," Nunnally said as she wiped her tears "The only option is to use Euphie as we can, it's all we can do"

"Attention Nemo," both pilots looked in front of them and saw hovering knightmares "Return the unit, it's property of-" they were cut off when Nunnally used the Hadron Canon on them and all can be heard were screams.

"This is my order to the Black Knights," Nunnally said "Princess Euphemia is a traitor, the Special Zone was a trap. All units advance on the ceremony grounds and attack! Kill every Britnnian soldiers in sight, rescue the Japanese! Quick! Find Euphemia Li Britannian and..." her voice caught in her throat as she felt tears once again pool in her eyes "KILL HER!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Review!


	20. Chapter 19

"I Euphemia Li Britannia bid all of you within my voice to follow this command," Euphemia was still under the influence of Nunnally's geass, she was now in a knightmare strolling the now destroyed SAZ. Everywhere you went there would be the smell of blood and tears and you would be greeted by the sight of over a thousand dead bodies.

"Find any Japanese who is still alive and kill them. No Japanese must be left alive!"

* * *

"Euphie where are you?!" Suzaku shouted as he blocked another fire of bullets.

The Britannians didn't care he was the knight to the princess, all they knew was that they were ordered to kill_ every single _Japanese... and that included him. They didn't care that he was trying to stop the princess before things got even _more_ out of hand.

* * *

The Black Knights attacked each soldier who stood in their way.

Every Japanese who was still alive was now racing towards them, hoping to get away with their lives.

"Stop it!" Kallen yelled as she got the gun of the enemy and used it to hit the knightmare.

"Are you Japanese?," said the pilot "You dare hit Euphemia Li Britannia!"

Kallen gripped her controls tightly. So here was the massacre princess, the one who claimed to be on the path for peace but was actually like the rest of the Britannians. A lying coward, who didn't care if millions of lives were wasted, just as long as they got what they wanted.

"You were on the island right?"

"Yes," Kallen answered "Now you're going to pay for-"

"Wait," they both looked up and saw the Gawain hovering above them "I'll deal with her"

The Gawain then released some ropes in the fingertips and it landed next to the knightmare, she inter crossed the ropes and it sliced to the body of the knightmare.

Euphemia climbed out the hatch, and looked around. Her usual long pink and white dress was now destroyed and was stained with blood as well as her face.

"I have to kill them," Euphemia said as she grabbed a gun "These Japanese have to die" she started firing again at Nemo, whose knightmare wasn't even dented in the least.

It landed just as the gun stopped "Oh no," Euphie said as she looked at the gun "It's jammed," she looked around for another back-up "I have to hurry" she found on near the body of a soldier and grabbed it.

"I think it goes here," Euphie said as she tried to put the pack inside, she ignored as Nunnally continued to walk towards her, inside the mask Nunnally's face was streaked with tears and if you looked closely her body was shaking.

"There!," Euphie finally got it in and raised it to prepare to shot. She lowered her gun when she saw it was only Nemo walking towards her "Nemo, it's you. I thought you were Japanese. Shall we talk about the Special Administrative Zone of Japan?," Euphie's face then turned into on of confusion "Oh wait-"

"Yes," Nunnally said as she walked around Euphie then turned towards "I would of liked that. You and I running it together" she pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.

Nobody noticed the Lancelot hovering above them "Euphie," Suzaku said as he spotted the blood covered princess "There you are". Suzaku didn't notice Nemo pointing a gun until it was too late.

A gun shot rang out and Euphemia fell _'Nunnally,'_ Euphie thought as she fell.

_'Euphie,' _Nunnally thought as she felt the tears come back _'Goodbye sister'_

"NO!" All looked up to see the Lancelot come towards them and the Gawain try to stop it.

Suzaku blocked the attack and managed to at least dent it, he ignored Nemo and grabbed Euphemia's now unconscious body and flew back to the Avalon above them.

Nunnally could only think of one thing as she saw Suzaku fly up to the Avalon _'At least try to save her Suzaku'_

* * *

Llyod and Cecile ran down the halls towards the elevator.

Suzaku had called in and told them to prepare the medical bay.

They stopped when they saw the elevator open and gasp at the sight.

Suzaku was covered in blood as he held Princess Euphemia's bloodstained body "Please!," Suzaku yelled at them "Help her! Do something! Don't let her die!"

* * *

"No word on Dalton?" Cornelia said as she sat in her knightmare.

"No your highness, some say he was injured in the attack"

"Viceroy," said another voice "Message from the Avalon, It's urgent"

"The Avalon?," Cornelia asked "Why would Schneizel send me a message?"

"The SAZ has fallen to Nemo, and Princess Euphemia..." Cornelia gripped the handles tightly as Guilford informed her of her baby sister's condition.

* * *

Nunnally stood with C2 and Kallen on either side of her as she stared at the remaining members of the six houses of Kyoto.

"It's wonderful to meet you Nemo," said a girl with black hair.

_'The girl,'_ Nunnally thought _'I remember her. She was Suzaku's cousin, she was there when Lelouch and I arrived at the Kururugi Shrine'_

"Nemo," Kirihara said "You prepared to work beside us?"

"The opposite," Nunnally said "From now on the six houses of Kyoto will follow me, no objections! Any paths of survival are gone"

* * *

Suzaku sat in front of Euphie's body. Llyod and Cecile behind him.

The doctors had tried everything but it wasn't enough, Princess Euphemia was going to die and her name will forever be known as the massacre princess.

Euphie wasn't even going to live long enough to see her sister one last time.

He sat looking at the knight's pin she gave him on the day he was made her knight. He was too caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't bothered to change his clothes which were now stained with Euphemia's blood.

"Suzaku" he looked up to see that the princess had regained consciousness, Cecile walked over and pressed a button that let go of the breathing mask she wore, she then grabbed Llyod and dragged him out to give the two some alone time.

As soon as they were gone Suzaku asked her a question he wanted to know "Euphie, why did you issue that order?"

"What order?," Euphie asked, it was evident in her voice that she was tired "Never mind," red began to rim her eyes once again "Suzaku, you Japanese right?"

"Uh-Yeah"

"No," Euphie said she struggled against the Geass "I will not, no please. Suzaku,"

"Yes Euphie?"

"The SAZ did it go well? Japan is free right?"

Suzaku looked at Euphemia in shock, how could she not remember that?

"You don't remember?"

* * *

As Suzaku and Euphie talked Nunnally walked out with the six houses and saw the people who had survived cheer her name.

The stadium had been cleaned of the bodies, and those who died were to be given a proper funeral.

"People of Japan," Nunnally said "Long have I waited for the Britannians to come to their senses. So when the SAZ was created it gave me hope! and that hope was betrayed by the massacre princess!"

People began to shout at the mention of Euphemia.

"She's a murderer!"

"Liar!"

"Death to them all!"

"I hope she burns in hell!"

"Little witch!"

"Traitor!"

"Euphemia Li Britannia is a symbol of what Britannia really is," Nunnally said over the shouts of people "A murdering lying traitor!

* * *

Euphie ignored the question "Everyone there? Are they happy? Did I do well?"

"Euphie," Suzaku said, he was deciding if he should tell her the truth or lie to her. Tell her that she ordered the deaths of the people she fought for or lie that they were all happy "The zone is," tears welled up in his eyes as he saw Euphie hold what breath she could "A success! The Japanese were given back their freedom, homes, and rights. You did it"

"Oh thank god" Euphie said as she closed her eyes in happiness.

* * *

"I declare that we are finally free of Britannia!," Nunnally shouted "We will not turn back the hands of time! This new Japan that we shall build will be built to recognize every single nation, where everyone is treated equally! And it will be the UNITED STATES OF JAPAN!"

People once again cheered at the news.

* * *

"How strange though," Euphie asked "I can't see you anymore"

Suzaku felt more tears go down his face at the reality, Euphie was to die soon.

"Suzaku," she said as she brought out her hand and Suzaku grasped it "Continue studying. I had to stopped and I wasn't able to finish"

"Euphie," Suzaku said as he noticed her breathing get more strained "You can go yourself. I know, let's attend Ashford together, you'd love the student council. They'd always keep you happy"

"I'd love that," Euphie said as Suzaku cried some more "But you have to do it for me, Promise?"

"Please Euphie! Don't die!"

"Suzaku," Euphie said as she felt her eyes get heavy "I'm happy that-" her voice cut off as her heart stopped beating.

Doctors rushed in as soon as the beeping started. The grabbed a hysterical Suzaku away from the princess as they tried to resurrect her, but they all knew it was too late...

* * *

"No!" Cornelia said as she bowed her head and tears slipped down.

Guilford had just told her the news that her sister, her smiling carefree sister...was dead!

* * *

Nunnally walked down the hallway of the G1.

She walked into a room and saw C.C. close the blinds "You plan to assault Settlement?" she asked as Nunnally removed her mask and sat down.

"Yes," she averted her eyes as she remembered her geass.

"Don't worry," C.C. said "Your geass doesn't affect me"

"I forgot," Nunnally said as she looked at the immortal witch "I guess now that my geass is haywire I can't see anyone"

Her thoughts drifted to her brother, she knew that he wouldn't be affected since he kept his eyes shut tight but the student council can still see. Would she have to sacrifice seeing him to protect the council and others from suffering the same fate as Euphie?

As is on cue her phone rang she picked it out and saw the screen say **From: Lelouch**.

"Hello," she said as she put the phone to her ear.

"Nunnally," Lelouch said "I was wondering if I could talk to Euphie," Nunnally's eyes widened, how can Lelouch not know what happened? He told her that he was going to listen to the ceremony "Milly told me that we're going to organize another festival since the one got ruined. I was wondering if the three if us can go together. I know you don't want us to see her, but I wanted to know if there was some way we can see her again"

"Lelouch, didn't you hear the news?"

"No, the radio got cut off. Why? Did something happen?"

"No! Everything's fine. We can discuss it when I get home tomorrow"

"Okay, hey Nunnally can you keep a secret?"

"Of course"

"Euphemia was the first girl I ever loved"

Nunnally's eyes widened at the news "W-What me and mother?" she said trying to release the tension in her body.

"Of course you and mom come first silly. Well, I guess I'll see tomorrow"

"Right, Bye" she hanged up and dropped the phone.

She killed not only her sister, but her brother's first crush!

"Okay so you can't turn off your geass," C.C. said "Any other changes you've noticed"

"Euphie," Nunnally said as she felt more tears slip down her cheeks. It was hard to watch Clovis get killed but to actually shoot Euphie! She was her favorite sister! "She tried to resist, and I found myself wondering if the power had weakened"

"And?"

"That's it, the order was something-" she was cut off as a new wave of tears appeared and her body began to shake.

C.C. kneeled in front of her and hugged her as she cried "I promise to stay with you, no matter what"

* * *

"We've managed to keep the news off the net, but it wasn't fast enough," said a guard "The Black Knights are the largest of the insurgent groups. They're currently advancing towards the Settlement! We're on our own!"

"Yes," another said "And many of the Honorary Britannians have turned on us! They number in thousands"

"Lord Guilford-"

"Forget it," Guirlford said as he crossed his arms "We won't move until we have word from the Viceroy"

"But sir! She's been shut up in Princess Euphemia's room ever since she got the news and canceled the attack!"

"We still can't confirm General Dalton's location!"

* * *

Cornelia could do nothing but sit by the fireplace and stare into space.

The first thing she did after she canceled the attack was go straight to Euphie's room and remember old childhood memories.

When they were still young, each of them innocent. When Lelouch and Nunnally would come and visit them. When she would be angry with Clovis, Schneizel, and Lelouch when they played a prank on her or Euphie.

Things seemed much simpler then, but everything went downhill when Lady Marianne died and Lelouch was caught in the crossfire then he and Nunnally were banished to Japan and her father mounted the invasion before saving either of them. When they were proclaimed dead Cornelia promised to protect her little sister.

Look how well that turned out...

* * *

"As the insurgents draw closer, security in the Ghetto's get stronger. The goverment has asked everyone to stay in their homes"

Rivalz, Shirley, and Lelouch were in the student council room listening to the news while Nina and Milly worked on Ashford's only defense. Lady Marianne's Ganymede.

"Do you think this war will come here?" Lelouch asked

"Of course not," Rivalz said "The Viceroy has regular forces stationed here"

"I don't know Rivalz," Shirley said

"Buck up a bit, your scaring me. Lelouch, what about Nunnally? She back yet?"

Before Lelouch could answer Shirley said "Nunnally?"

"Is something wrong between you two?" Lelouch asked

"Nothing"

"Gosh," Rivalz said "It's time you two made up, you should go back to calling her Nunna"

"Nunna? Did I call her that?"

"Geez Shirley didn't figure you for the type to hold a grudge"

* * *

"Euphie," Suzaku said, by now he was the only one alone in the medical bay with Euphemia's dead body "Why'd you give that order?"

That was one thing he couldn't understand, Euphie didn't seem like the type for murdering. So why would she order the massacre of countless Japanese?

"Shall I tell?" Suzaku was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a ten-year old, he looked behind him and saw a young boy who looked between the ages of 10-12 with long blonde hair and wearing a suit with a bored expression on his face.

"A child?," Suzaku said "How'd you get on board on the Avalon?"

"Greetings Suzaku Kururugi," the boy said "Call me V2"

* * *

"Kill Cornelia," Nunnally said as she got up from the throne "You all have your orders. Diehtard your in charge, Tohdoh can handle the front line"

"Of course Nemo," Diethard answered

Nunnally walked to the doors and was greeted by a smiling Kaguya Sumeragi.

"Nemo," Kaguya said "That was mean of you, heading into battle without me," she said with a pout "I've been a _huge _fan of you since your debut. I was hoping to talk to you. WOW! Your tall," she said as she stood up and measured Nunnally's height, who was silently smiling and laughing at the girls antics "Don't worry I'll catch up to you soon"

"Lady Kaguya," Diethard said as he appeared behind Nemo "I thought the six houses remained in Mt. Fuji"

"I followed you," Kaguya said "So I can watch this new BFF of mine fight," both C.C. and Diethard were shocked, Nemo seemed like the person who worked alone and was a loner "Don't joke," Nunnally answered "Well after this over your going to need a friend and a public face, since you won't show us your real one!"

"You believe we'll win?"

"Yeah! I am the Goddess of Victory!"

"I'll be lucky to have you then, unfortunately I've made a contract with devil"

"Huh?"

"I have no room for friends right now" she walked by Kaguya and out the room with C.C. behind her.

* * *

"Britannia!," Nunnally said as the Gawain flew over her fellow Black Knights "This is Nemo. You have until midnight to surrender, this will be your only warning! 12 midnight and not a second later!"

"You can turn back," C.C. said "Your actions tonight will not only affect Area 11"

"I know," her phone rang and she pulled it out. Who would call her at this time? She checked the Id and gasped. **FROM: EUPHEMIA**

"That's impossible!," she said "It has to be an imposter!"

She took a deep breath and answered "Hello?"

"Nunnally?" It was only Suzaku

"Suzaku, why you calling you now?"

"You at the school?"

"No but I will be soon"

"I see, Nunna. I want you tell everyone something"

"Sure what is it?"

"Tell everyone to not look up at the sky"

"What?"

"The sky. No one looks up"

"Huh?"

"Nunnally. Is there someone who hate so much in the world you'd consider killing them?"

"Yeah, and I guess you know who"

"Before, I used think that killing was unacceptable but now hatred is guiding me. I'm planning on killing someone. So please Nunna, don't make anyone look up in the skies since I'm gonna become a murderer in the skies of Tokyo"

"Embrace the hate. Think of Euphie. I have no intention on turning back on the decision I made long ago"

"For Lelouch?"

"Yes, I have to go"

"Thanks Nunna"

"Don't mention we are friends"

"For seven years"

"Yeah, bye" she hanged up just as she watched buildings collapse.

Nunnally laughed as she watched, she knew who Suzaku was going to kill in the skies...Her.

* * *

Review!


	21. Chapter 20

Okay so the only part in English I can find is the 2nd part so I'm gonna go from there.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Black Knights and taken hold of the media and school area.

Though some wanted to kill the students Nemo ordered them to keep them alive.

They had set up headquarters in the clubhouse and Kallen's secret was out.

Rivalz, Milly, Shirley, and Lelouch were safe in the council room.

"Poor Nina," Milly said "She's still in the Ganymede hanger"

"And Kallen's a part too! What now?" Rivalz complained

"Don't worry," they all turned to Shirley who had a serious look on her face "The Black Knights- or Nemo rather- won't harm us"

"How are you so sure?"

"COWARD!," the four students were shocked and Milly stood up from her seat and saw the Lancelot and the Gawain's fingers pointed at them "You've taken them as you hostages," Suzaku said "Some one on one fight"

"This is your doing," Nemo answered "You did this when you refused my offer"

"Isn't that the black knightmare everyone's so worked up about?" Rivalz asked as he jumped down the table "That's Nemo's," Shirley answered "She wouldn't target this building, would she?"

"If I can get close enough to use the Harken," Suzaku said as he charged.

"Now!" C.C. said and Sayoko, who was now aware of everything, pushed the button and the Lancelot stopped abruptly "Figures they wouldn't have thought of a counter measure," Rakshata said as she observed from above "Nemo your promise"

"Of course Rakshata," Nemo answered "You can do whatever to the machine"

"NEMO!," Suzaku shouted "You deceive people to the very end!"

"I have no time for this," Nemo answered "Goodbye" as the Gawain took off Suzaku slammed his fists on the controllers.

* * *

Nunnally watched as the palace fired at the forces below.

"Their defense is strong" she said

"You really should take this more seriously," C.C said "Reinforcements are coming, they bomb us and everything is done for"

"Yes, but we have energy filler right?" she fired the Hadron Canon.

Immediately the enemy was downed, each one destroyed with a single blast as she turned in full circle to fire at each of the reinforcement.

"Tohdoh," she said "I'm moving in on the government form above"

"Don't you find it risky?," Tohdoh said "Relying on the machine?"

"Of course I do"

Nunnally landed on the garden and marveled at the sight "It looks like-" "Ares Villa" C.C. said

"How do you know?"

"I'll tell you someday" Nunnally looked at the girl in front of her, how could she know how the gardens in her childhood home look like? "Nemo," Nunnally looked to her side and saw Cornelia's knightmare standing "Knew you'd come as soon as you heard about the air raid"

* * *

"Now they've even got Suzaku," Rivalz said as they all stared at the Lancelot, which had yet to move.

They turned their heads at the sound of running footsteps outside "What's happening?" Milly asked

"Go," the three student turned to Lelouch "Now's your chance, help Suzaku. His our best hope if we want to win this war"

Milly stared at Lelouch for a long time, he had really grown up. Before when he and Nunnally arrived he was in such a mood that he'd throw a tantrum for the tiniest thing and destroy whatever he can get his hands on. Nunnally had said to leave him, that that was his way of coping with things. Over the years he had grown out of that mood, and was now willing to be left alone in a building with a bunch of Britannian haters if it meant saving thousands of people.

* * *

"Euphemia will be avenged!," Cornelia shouted as she charged towards her sister's murderer, she dodged another blast from Nemo and headed straight for the legs "What's wrong Nemo?" she shoot at the Gawain as it fell to the ground.

Nunnally activated the flight system on the knightmare "I have you where I want you!" Cornelia shouted as she grabbed onto the Gawain.

It was clear the Cornelia was a bit unstable, she never was this fierce in battle. Losing Euphie was the last bit for her, she was going to end this monster and create a peaceful world for all those who gave up their lives for this.

However before she was able to stab Nemo's knightmare her own was stabbed "Princes," a familiar voice said "This is General Dalton"

Dalton! Why would he do this? He was one of her most loyal knights!

"I'm not here kill you," he said "Just to deliver you to Nemo"

Just at that moment the geass faded and Dalton blinked several times and gasped when he saw Princess Cornelia fall out of the sky. "Thank you Dalton" Nemo said as she fired the Hadron Canon at the knight.

* * *

Lelouch was still alone in the council room.

The others had left to save Suzaku from whatever was holding him back.

He heard the doors swing open "Hello?," he asked, then he heard some unfamiliar footsteps "C2 is that you?"

If Lelouch's eyes were open he would see a blonde haired boy standing in the doorway with a grin on his face "No. Lelouch? I've come to take you with me"

* * *

"I see," Cornelia said "Your Nemo, someone who bears hatred towards the royal family," She couldn't believe her eyes, Nemo the terrorist who killed countless of people and Euphemia was her thought to be dead sister, Nunnally Vi Britannia.

"You doing this for Lelouch?"

"Yes," Nunnally answered as she clutched her right eye "I'll destroy the current world and build a new one"

"For that purpose you killed Clovis and Euphie!"

"I seek an answer from you sister!," Nunnally said as she let go of her eye and showed her geass "Were you the one killed mother?" she asked as soon as Cornelia's eye's were red.

"No," she answered

"Who then?"

"I haven't a clue"

"But you were in charge of the guards!"

"I was"

"Then why were withdrawn?!"

"Because Lady Marianne ordered it"

"Why?! Why would mother do that? Did she know she would be attacked? No, is she did she would've ran away to avoid! Who knows?! Your investigated that day Cornelia! What did you find out?!"

"Schneizel was ordered to move her body by father"

"If he did that, then what was in her coffin?"

"Hey come back!" C.C yelled as Nunnally walked towards her and began to put the mask on "I know, we should probably take Cornelia as a hostage"

"Your brothers been taken!"

"I don't have time for jokes, his safe in Ashford"

"No, his in Kamine Island!"

"Kamine?"

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" Nunnally turned around and put on her mask just as a new knightmare popped up and on top of it was-"Orange?"

"O-O-O-O-O-OH please!," he shouted "Nemo? Well isn't it my lucky day?" Nunnally ran as fast as she could to the Gawain and jumped inside "Take Cornelia and let't get out of here!"

They were about to grab Cornelia who had fallen unconscious when the man shot at them that they were forced to abandon Cornelia.

As Nunnally fired the Hadro Canon on the mysterious man that she dialed Ohgi "Ohgi?"

"Nemo?" it wasn't Ohgi's voice who answered "Minami? Where Ohgi?"

"He was shot, he culprit's still loose"

"Never mind, the boy in the wheelchair. Where is he?"

"Well Ohgi more important-"

"I'll find a replacement but right that boy is important!" Minami would probably ask why she got so worked up about a student but if Lelouch was indeed taken then someone must've figured out her identity, when Minami didn't answer she called Rivalz, she knew that he and the others were with Lelouch since they were in the council room when everything happened.

"Nunnally," Rivalz said

"Yeah hi, where's Lelouch?"

"His in the clubhouse, don't worry we're not too-" he cut off when Nunnally hanged up on him "Nunnally! Where are you?" his shouted so loud that he attracted the attention of a Black Knight.

Nunnally was in panic. She couldn't contact Lelouch or Sayoko, and the fact that she battling some crazy guys wasn't helping her stress levels.

* * *

"Nemo!," Suzaku looked up in shocked, that was Shirley's voice! What was she doing here?, she was suppose to be in the clubhouse with the others "She'll protect us! It'd be weird is she doesn't, she's been doing it all this time"

"Shut up," shouted a Black Knight "I know her the best and right now she wouldn't hesitate"

Suzaku opened the hatch and stood up "Stop!"

Everyone turned to look at him "So," said a red head "You come out for a bunch of Britannians?" he readied his gun and pointed it at him "Die you traitor!"

Before he can shoot however a familiar black cat appeared out of nowhere and attacked "Arthur?" Suzaku asked as the cat hissed at the man as he yelled "Stupid cat!"

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" everyone looked up to the Avalon appear and a knightmare fly down.

The knightmare took out the two enemy ones and destroyed the disruptors. Immediately the Lancelot was back on and in all the confusion Rivalz,Shirley, and Milly ran.

"Suzaku," Cecile said "Open the filler, I'll switch with you"

After exchanging fillers and getting a replacement arm Suzaku was back in the air and looked down to see Cecile fighting some knightmares advancing towards her.

* * *

"Tohdoh," Nunnally said as she flew towards Kamine, she had finally manged to get rid of Orange by destroying half of the ghetto and burying him under a building "I'll leave everything to you, Ohgi's been shot so Diethard's in charge and I have something to do. This is my final communication with your"

She shut off the radio before he could ask any questions, she was head full speed towards the Island in hopes of saving Lelouch from whoever has him.

* * *

Suzaku was now in the rooftop garden beside an injured Cornelia.

"Don't..tell..anyone..I'm injured," she said "Guilford..and the Glaston knights..will lose morale..Only you"

"Please," Suzaku said "Stop talking

"Kamine Island, Nemo's..Going..there.. Your Euphie's knight..right?"

"Yeah"

"Go, Clear her reputation as the massacre princess!"

"Yes"

"I know this is impromptu, but I dub thee Knight of Honor. Your now a knight in both name and reality"

* * *

"Oh no!" Llyod yelled as he saw the old Ganymede come up "Don't shoot! Tell the enemy to! Don't shoot!"

"If my calculations are right this thing could explode" Nina said as she talked about whatever was on the Ganymede.

"Nina!," Milly said as she ran towards her classmate "What do you mean explode?" the knightmare stopped her from going any nearer.

"If her theory is right," Llyod's voice said from above "Then that bomb can wipe out the entire Tokyo Settlement"

"What?!" everyone shouted "Believe him!," Rakshata shouted "That thing has Sakuradite in it!"

"Where is she?," Nina said as she shakily raised the detonator "Where is Nemo?!"

* * *

'_What is this all for if I lose Lelouch?,' _Nunnally thought to herself as they flew to Kamine Island _'I even killed Euphemia for this!' _

"I see it," C.C. said "Kamine Island is just ahead"

_'I'll get him back,' _Nunnally thought to herself as she clenched her fists _'Whoever I face, I'll get Lelouch back!'_

"C.C.," Nunnally said as she landed near the cave from before, Orange was back and they had just used the last blast form the Hadron Canon, "Don't die"

"Do you have any idea who your talking to?" C2 answered as the hatch closed and she was off.

Nunnally put on her mask as soon as C.C. was far enough and ran inside the cave

She stopped in front of the door _'Was this a trap?,' _she thought to herself _'Was I th_e _target? or C.C.? Never mind that, I need to see if Lelouch is okay'_ she walked towards it trying to figure out how to open it when a bullet was fired at her.

She turned around and saw Suzaku walking towards her with a gun trained on her. She knew why Suzaku was here, to kill her in order to avenge Euphemia "Princess Euphemia murdered thousands of innocents," she said "Why fight-"

"That Geass is convenient right?," Suzaku interrupted, she took a step back in surprise, How'd he know about Geass? "You hide while someone else takes the blame for your mistakes. A coward, Kallen!" he called out as he stopped in front of her "Want to figure out Nemo's identity?"

"What are you talking about?" Kallen asked as she pointed a gun towards Suzaku.

"You have a right to know"

"Wait!" Kallen said but it was too late Suzaku had already fired the gun.

All it did was hit the top of the mask, the mask began to crack half way then it broke completely and light brown hair fell out and Nunally's face appeared, Blood trickled down her head, she still got hit apparently.

"N-Nunally," Kallen asked as she fell to her knees "W-Why?"

"I don't want to believe it," Suzaku said, they both were in denial. The sweet carefree little girl was actually a cold blooded murderer.

"That's right," Nunally said "I'M NEMO!"

"You used us," Kallen said, she was close to tears she can feel it, the masked hero she came to see as a role model was actually her friend "Why?"

"Look at the outcome, Japan will still be free"

"I should have arrested you," Suzaku said

"You knew?"

"I didn't want to believe it, that's why I denied it. Cause I believed in you, but you lied. To me and Euphie! Lelouch too!"

Nunnally eyes widened for a moment there she forgot about her brother "I forgot, Lelouch has been abducted! Suzaku can't we have a truce for awhile? I want you to help me save Lelouch, you said once before that there was nothing we can't do together!"

"How naive!," Suzaku said as he pointed the gun at her "If you had just cooperated with Euphie then the world-"

"It's in the past! Didn't you kill your own father? You can regret all you want"

"No, you're a hopeless cause!"

"You would betray this world to the bitter end, just like how it betrayed you!" by now Suzaku was shaking as he pointed his gun.

"Idiot! Shoot me if you want!," grabbed something a put it on her chest "I have liquid Sakuradite, my heart stops beating and you two die with me!"

"Nunnally!"

"I'll make you a deal. This person who told you about Geass, did he/she abduct Lelouch?"

"Everything from now on has nothing to do with you! You don't belong in this world! I'll save Lelouch!"

That was the last straw for her she pulled out her own gun and trained it at Suzaku "No!"

Kallen ran and didn't turn back when she heard the shot of a gun.

* * *

Review! I'll post season 2 as soon as possible


End file.
